


【翻译】The Games We Play(我们的游戏)

by RiverAndHill



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 提到坦克组成员, 有一些原创角色, 耶格尔的烟斗闪亮出场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: "无论是什么东西救了他们的性命，那东西似乎也救了耶格尔。伊夫什金既惊又惧地看着这名德国军官从水中浮现，倔强地用一只胳膊将自己拽向岸边。伊夫什金的队员们来到他身边，来看是什么景象令他如此震惊。伊夫什金模糊地听到一句评论‘这德国佬一定是恶魔的化身。’他也很愿意这样想。这听上去是唯一合理的解释了。”又或者…耶格尔是个混蛋，但他也该得到一些爱。
Relationships: Klaus Jäger/Nikolai Ivushkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【翻译】The Games We Play(我们的游戏)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnM_ov_doom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_ov_doom/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575794) by [MnM_ov_doom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_ov_doom/pseuds/MnM_ov_doom). 



> 第一次翻译，有意译也有直译的地方。一定有挺多不足的，欢迎大家提出建议以及捉虫昂。  
> 太太的原作写得非常好，强烈推荐原文。希望不要因为我翻译的问题而使大家失去兴致！  
> 那么，阅读愉快:）

第一章

满目疮痍中，伊夫什金定定地注视着耶格尔和他的坦克消失在水中。这是逃避被俘命运的懦夫行径，还是避免救他给伊夫什金带来的风险的高尚举动呢，伊夫什金感到纠结。他始终凝视着桥下的水面，与此同时，他的队员们也钻出了他们的坦克并为劫后余生感到激动。伊夫什金相信他们是世界上最幸运的人了，因为单凭本事根本不可能让他们逃出生天。

无论是什么东西救了他们的性命，那东西似乎也救了耶格尔。伊夫什金既惊又惧地看着这名德国军官从水中浮现出来，并倔强地用一只胳膊向岸边挣扎。伊夫什金的队员们来到他身边，来看是什么景象令他如此震惊。伊夫什金模糊地听到一句评论“这德国佬一定是恶魔的化身。”伊夫什金也很愿意这样想。

这听上去是唯一合理的解释了。

伊夫什金命令队员们将伤员从坦克中拉出来，带着他一起躲到村外的树林里。他去查看过耶格尔的生死后就会去找他们-----他们现在最不需要的就是这个固执的德国军官继续追捕他们。尽管他们觉得伊夫什金已经不需要携带武器了，但他们还是让他带着他的枪去。

伊夫什金跌跌撞撞地走着，最后一段路还用上了爬行，最终他来到河的陡岸。他一把抓着岸边的草，以防自己一不小心滑下去。好在靠近河边的地终于不那么陡了，在那里耶格尔仰面躺着，他的一只脚还在水里。

当伊夫什金来到耶格尔身边并弯腰看他时，他也不知道耶格尔是不是还活着：他看上去如此苍白，嘴唇泛蓝，双目紧闭。河水几乎冲干净了他脸上的血。但就在伊夫什金确信他已经是一个死人的时候，耶格尔突然睁开了眼睛，他咳出了一阵血水，显然非常痛苦。

他们凝视了彼此一阵。伊夫什金注意到耶格尔的左臂以一种奇怪的角度垂在他的身边，他的右脚也是。耶格尔突然笑了起来，并露出血迹斑斑的牙齿，伊夫什金皱起了眉。

“这一定是因为我们名字相同的缘故…”耶格尔轻声说。虽然伊夫什金只听懂了“名字”，但他猜到了耶格尔在说什么，他也跟着笑了一下。

愚蠢的，疯狂的，可怜的耶格尔。本能地，伊夫什金把枪对准了耶格尔的脑袋。这名德国军官又咳嗽了，与此同时，他仍紧盯着伊夫什金。尽管他已经筋疲力尽，但那似乎被逗乐了的笑容从未离开他的脸。伊夫什金可以开枪。他应该开枪。这是他爱国者的使命---再者，考虑到他们之前命运的纠葛，以及在那之后伊夫什金被迫经历的那三年可怕的被俘经历，他有权开枪。

然而，他缓缓地放下了枪，同时眉头紧皱。在短短三十分钟之内，有两次了，他下不了手杀死耶格尔。他想如果他开枪了，那就好像杀死一个已经死了的人。之前耶格尔爬出坦克时似乎就已经受了伤，坠河只会撞断他身体里更多的骨头---天知道他的器官现在受了多重的伤！

伊夫什金摇了摇头，再一次将枪扛回了肩头。他的耳中仍残存着轰鸣声，那河流听上去就像嘶吼的野兽；然而，当他转过身去，背对耶格尔的时候，他听到了军靴踩地的声响以及引擎的轰鸣。同时，还有人大声讲着德语。

在这样空旷的地带，伊夫什金丝毫没有反抗的机会。他站直了身体，将双手举过头顶。他希望德国士兵都会冲着他来，因为他是队长，是逃跑的主谋。这样的话他的队员们就都能顺利的逃跑了。如果他的队员试图回来救他，他一定会非常生气。他闭上了双眼咒骂了一句，他愧疚地想起安雅。耶格尔坠桥的那一刹那他就应该和他们一起离开的。

\---------------------- 

照明灯的强光照亮了黑暗的城郊。伊夫什金被步枪顶着推出了卡车。他步履蹒跚，几乎摔倒，但是一名看守提着他的胳膊将他拽了起来。

无论如何，伊夫什金都必死无疑。别的囚犯看他一个人回来，战友都不见了，就会觉得他确实在为纳粹做事。就这个的前提都是，他没有立刻被拉去枪决以儆效尤。

他回过头，愤怒地看着耶格尔躺在担架上被两名护卫从另一辆卡车上拉下来。当德国军队来到河岸边时，耶格尔是清醒的，而在他回头的时候，伊夫什金发现耶格尔仍然清醒着，或者说再一次恢复了意识。

尽管耶格尔身受重伤，而且显然饱受痛苦的折磨，但他盯着伊夫什金的目光仍然有那种令人难受的热烈(the same disturbing intensity)：

“不是那里。”当看守准备将伊夫什金带去囚犯营时，耶格尔低声咆哮。

看守听从了命令，将伊夫什金往反方向带去。伊夫什金皱起了眉，疑惑耶格尔准备了什么等着他。再来当一次靶子？将他折磨致死以一雪前耻？无论是什么，伊夫什金都深深确信等着他的一定是死亡。但是死在敌人手里总好过死在不明真相的战友手中。

虽然伊夫什金的步枪已经被收掉了，但是守卫在让他跟着耶格尔进军官们所在的地方前仍然给他上了手铐。之后他们都被带去了医务室。然而，耶格尔被送进了手术室，伊夫什金却只得到了最基本的处理，紧接着就被两名看守带走了。

伊夫什金几乎不能置信他被带进了耶格尔的私人房间里。他被一个人留在那里，仍然带着手铐，而且房间上了锁。在昏暗的光线中，伊夫什金走了几步，四处看了看。他感到很累，也很疼。他已经筋疲力尽，双腿仿佛灌了铅。前一晚之后他就什么也吃过了，也没有喝过水。在激战过后的伤痛中，他突然感到胃部因为饥饿导致的一阵疼痛。又或许这痛苦源于他没能遵守对安雅的承诺，而他本来可以的。他踉跄着来到房间的一角坐了下来，他叹了口气，为终于卸下了腿部的力气感到一阵轻松。

作为一个必死无疑的，并对人生最后一个决定感到后悔的人，伊夫什金感觉一种奇怪的平静。他仰头靠在墙上闭上了双眼。

\----------------------

在之后的两天里，伊夫什金一直都是一个人。一天下来只有一个看守会过来给他一盘食物和水。他每天都毫无聚焦地看着四周的一切，模糊地听到外面走廊里的脚步声或是营地里的人大声说话。他苦涩地想，他本来已经重获自由，现在又回到了原点。好在至少他的队员们还有安雅似乎成功地逃走了。抓到他之后，德国士兵没再往林子里侦查。

第三天，伊夫什金在说话声和音乐声中醒来。房间里，木质百叶窗半开着，一缕令人舒适的光洒了进来。耶格尔坐在桌边，正在吃东西。桌上的留声机好像在放歌剧。伊夫什金只是盯着他看，但是他空空如也的胃大声地抱怨了起来。他皱着眉缓慢地起身。全身都痛。

没过多久耶格尔就注意到他并示意他过去。

伊夫什金狐疑地审视了周遭一番，他走到了桌边并发现桌上还有第二个餐盘，上面有吃的和喝的。他的肚子再一次大声地响了，但是他确信耶格尔在等另一名军官，准备一起决定他的命运。

但是令人吃惊的是，耶格尔示意伊夫什金坐在那张空着的椅子上，然后指了指食物。三天前耶格尔差点没命，而现在已经完全看不出来了：他穿着一件干净整洁的制服，脸上有了血色，他的头发梳得很齐，他显然洗干净了澡，也认真地刮了胡子。除了他脸上和手上那些细小的伤口和淤青，他看上去已经和之前差不多了。但是他的左臂被悬带吊着垂在了胸前，而且他坐得很僵硬，所以伊夫什金马上就明白了，他的肋骨一定骨折了，所以他的胸前肯定缠着绷带。还有，他椅子边的拐杖说明他的腿也伤了。伊夫什金几乎可以想象，耶格尔，罔顾所有常识，在医护人员没注意的时候，偷偷地溜出了医务室---因为任何一个三天前差点摔向自己生命终结的人都不该在这么短的时间里下床。

尽管如此，耶格尔看上去仍然很坚定，又似乎很开心。就像之前伊夫什金第一次被叫来他面前讨论坦克训练那次一样。

实际上，耶格尔看上去比之前更开心。他似乎特别满意伊夫什金坐到他面前开始渴望地用餐，这一次，伊夫什金没管一个将死之人没必要吃饱这个想法。

伊夫什金感受到了耶格尔落在他身上的灼灼目光，他最终抬头对上了这目光。耶格尔看上去被完完全全地逗乐了，他只可能是疯了：  
“又聪明，又勇敢，伊夫什金。我喜欢。尽管你差点给我带来大麻烦！”他边说边笑，还露出了牙齿，但是伊夫什金听不太懂他在说什么。当然他很确定，耶格尔不是在为那场“精妙绝伦”的坦克演习感谢他。“我又给你找了个活：你将干机械活，修车，修坦克，”他的笑意扩大了。“这次你会被严密监管。你别想再骗我一次了。”

伊夫什金听懂了“机械”，他猜测到了耶格尔想要让他干什么。他惊讶地停止进食，定定地看着耶格尔，仿佛他长了第二个脑袋。耶格尔只是保持着他的笑容，就好像这整件事都给他带来了巨大的乐子。伊夫什金想，他现在的情况比判处他死刑还要更可怕。

耶格尔一定会让他在其他囚犯眼中看上去像个叛徒。而且他会继续做一名囚犯，而不是被死亡解脱。伊夫什金缓缓地摇了摇头，然而这只是一步步加深了耶格尔的笑意，他又露出了他的牙齿：

“要么按我说的做，要么就是单独监禁…”耶格尔眯起了眼睛，口音浓重，发音奇怪地说，“单独监禁。（1）”

伊夫什金咬紧牙关，仿佛能感觉套在他脖子上的绳索在收紧。他绝不想和纳粹合作，但他也不想被关进单人监狱，从此再也没有任何机会和纳粹作战。他想，如果他去干机械活，那他就可以乘没人注意搞破坏。他的战友们仍会觉得他做了叛徒，但是他的良心干干净净；而且，这也是再一次羞辱耶格尔的好机会。他垂下了目光继续吃东西：

“机械…”

\---------------------- 

伊夫什金发现他根本没机会搞破坏：当另外四名机械师没有注意他时，有一名守卫会专门负责监视他。他每天的固定行程就是早上从耶格尔的房间被带去工作室，然后会耶格尔的房间吃午饭，然后再回工作室，然后再回耶格尔的房间。伊夫什金没有一秒钟可以独处，耶格尔甚至让他住进了自己的私人卧室。晚上睡觉时，房门会上锁，钥匙被耶格尔连同自己的狗牌（2）一起挂在脖子上。而且房间周围全是看守，就是为了防伊夫什金试图跳窗逃跑。每一夜伊夫什金都想在耶格尔的睡梦中掐死他，但是，除却终于摆脱这家伙的快感以外，这什么用也没有---他踏出房门的那一刹那就会被看守抓住，而当他们发现耶格尔死了就会马上杀了他。

伊夫什金觉得活着机会更多，所以每一夜他都躺在沙发上乖乖睡觉直到第二天来临。

之后的将近一年里，伊夫什金的生活就是：在沙发上睡觉，吃不错的伙食，同时听耶格尔滔滔不绝地讲战争的局势，或者听留声机里放的德国音乐，抓住每一个机会在工作中对车动手脚。有时耶格尔有事不在，一名守卫就会看着他吃饭。几个月来，伊夫什金仍会想起他的队员们，想起安雅，他会感到苦涩又愤怒，这坚定了他搞破坏的决心。然而，随着时间的流逝，伊夫什金对他的日常生活感到如此倦怠，那些记忆里的面庞渐渐地模糊了，唯有他的目标矢志不渝。

伊夫什金憎恶耶格尔，因为他们是敌对的关系，是囚徒和看守的关系，是抗争者和压迫者的关系，但是他不得不承认，耶格尔有一种令人困惑的，甚至有些不详的魅力：有时候，这位德国军官会安静地坐在那里，咬着他的烟斗，听听音乐，看看文件，有时捣鼓一些传输装置；有时候耶格尔就像一个裹挟着狂乱气场的小型飓风，他会在房间里快速地走来走去，眼中闪烁着疯狂的光芒，手上还不停地摆弄自己的党卫军戒指。伊夫什金情不自禁地被这个人吸引注意，他暗中观察他，研究他，以期能找到可以利用的弱点。他们很少交流，主要是因为伊夫什金不愿意---他确信耶格尔很愿意聊天，尽管已经发生了这么多事，耶格尔仍然态度友好到有些荒谬（也有些危险）---但是有那么一些夜晚，他和耶格尔同坐在桌边，各自忙碌着，修一个钟，一块表，或者几个耳机，背景里放着一些欢乐的德国歌曲，耶格尔还会低声跟着一道唱。这些夜晚，伊夫什金是喜欢的。他几乎忘却了他是谁，忘却了他离开的是什么人，忘却了眼下在他身边的又是什么人。伊夫什金惊奇一名军衔那么高的军官居然会如此真诚地热爱这些手工活计。耶格尔为错误的一方战斗，他不免感到有些惋惜。

\----------------------

直到日常开始改变。

伊夫什金注意到，耶格尔会花更多的时间在听新闻上，而不像之前那样更多的是听军队进行曲或是古典乐。尽管伊夫什金听不懂，但是他发现耶格尔既听德语新闻，也听英语新闻，这一点让他对战争的局势充满希望。他还发现，耶格尔摆弄小玩意的时候少了，更多时候，他都盯着地图看，同时还心事满满地咬着他的烟斗。他狂乱的气场中有愤怒的影子，每每伊夫什金看着这个德国人，都会想起一条盘起身子准备攻击的蛇。

有一天，撤离开始了。伊夫什金正往工作室走，这时他看到囚犯们都排着队被往火车上带。这火车会把他们带去另一个更远的，深在内陆的集中营。与此同时，各类物资也被悉数运上卡车。他笑了，既开心又张扬，撤离意味着苏联军队正在前进，而纳粹在东线已经溃败（希望在西线也是一样）。他的看守迎面打了他一拳，但是尽管他的嘴唇都被打裂开来，伊夫什金仍然挑衅地笑着。

他相信他也会被带走，直到有一天他们退无可退，苏联军队就会让他和其他囚犯重获自由。如果运气好的话，伊夫什金就能混在其他囚犯中，避免被认作叛徒而被处死---当然，这前提是耶格尔不先一步把他处理掉。

撤离的第一天，耶格尔没回过房，伊夫什金一个人对着看守，不过这就好像让他对着自己的影子一样了。

撤离的第二天，伊夫什金看到耶格尔不时进出工作室，周围都是别的军官还有士兵。他总是拿着文件，同时大声下达着指令。

撤离的第三天，伊夫什金一整天都待在耶格尔的房间里，因为别的机械师们都离开了，他们正在修理的车辆也被销毁了。伊夫什金想，这天也许就是他的死期了，他感到一种奇异的平静。也许是因为在他的内心深处，他知道纳粹已经输了这场战争了。他的良心干干净净，因为他从来没有当过叛徒。如果不是他好奇耶格尔的生死，他已经逃走了；之后的时间里他一直很耐心并且在等待行动的机会，有一辆坦克在手他也会这样做，因为耐心等待正确的时机是赢得战争的关键---然而他的时间太短了。  
所以，当耶格尔和一名守卫带着两个餐盘回房间时，他知道，是时候了。他会继续和这名德国人玩他最喜欢的游戏，最后的仁慈了，往后耶格尔能给谁展示他的仁慈呢。

他们在桌边比邻而坐，耶格尔让守卫离开，然后开始吃东西。他没有放音乐，而且他看上去镇静到有些危险。伊夫什金开始用他最后的一餐：

“你输了，”他用监禁期间学来的少许德语对耶格尔说道。他没有自鸣得意地笑，但是他享用着食物，就像从来没有吃过这么精致的美食一样。这使得耶格尔抬起眼看他，然后耶格尔歪了歪头，笑得好像他手中握有一个重要的，足以改变局势的秘密。他这样子，对于一个疯子而言，太过清醒，对于一头困兽而言，太过自如：

“我输过一次，”耶格尔回答，说着露齿而笑。“我不会再输第二次了。”

伊夫什金只是哼了一声就接着吃东西。然而他发现当他吃完了的时候，他开始感到口渴。于是他渴望地喝着他杯子里的酒，然而他的口渴只增不减。

接着他开始感到…燥热。口渴，燥热，而且身体很重。他皱着眉看向耶格尔，德国人也已经吃完了他那一餐，此时正带着令人毛骨悚然的兴味看着他：

“狗娘养的…”伊夫什金闷声说道，这时黑点慢慢充斥他的视野。毒药。伊夫什金本来真的相信耶格尔会给他…更有荣誉感的东西。毕竟，当时耶格尔将自己的手套扔到地上向他要求决斗。耶格尔倾身向前，伊夫什金彻底失去意识前最后看到的就是他那双蓝得惊人的眼睛：

“就像我说的…我不会再输了，”耶格尔带着怒意说。

\----------------------

他听到声响，一声轰鸣或是一阵咆哮，但不是熟悉的坦克的声音。周围的空气很凉爽，但是无论他在哪儿，这里的空间都很小，他的腿伸展不开。伊夫什金皱了皱眉，但他还没有恢复知觉，还睁不开眼，也不能认真思考自己到底在哪儿。他缓缓地再一次失去意识。

一阵剧烈的颠簸让伊夫什金猛地向前倾倒，他惊得倒抽了一口气，睁大了眼睛。周遭的一切都在黑暗里，他仍旧能听到轰鸣或是咆哮声。他仍向前移动了一会，接着慢慢地停了下来。之后，周围安静了下来。他静静地喘息了一会，紧张地观察着四周，然后他发现夜色正浓，他在一个狭小的隔间里。

这是一个驾驶舱，罩棚打开了。一个黑暗中的人影头戴着飞行员头盔向他伸出了手。伊夫什金十分困惑，还没能完全理解这一切。他顺从地让那个人影将他带出了这狭小的空间并把他扔到了地上。

伊夫什金摔在地上，有些生气，他注意到他被裹在一条毯子里。而且他发现他是被从一架飞机上扔下来的。四周很暗，所以他看不清那架飞机，但是载了两个人，可能是一架亨克尔（3）。伊夫什金只粗略地了解一点敌人的空军。那个人影已经摘掉了头盔并且从驾驶舱里拿了一个油罐出来。接着他将那个油罐里的液体---根据气味判断应该是汽油---倒在了整架飞机上。

伊夫什金皱起了眉。将飞机开到这么偏远的地方，在一片黑暗中降落，接着还把飞机点着。他只认得一个人足够疯狂能干得出这些事：

“你在干什么？？”他问道。他的声音很低，他感觉嗓子很干。他咳了起来，他意识到他喝得并不是毒药，而是迷药。也许是巴比妥（4）？无论如何，他还活着，而且离开了集中营。这令他感到……非常不安。

但是耶格尔不可能只是开着飞机将他们随便带到一个什么地方，把飞机烧了，把伊夫什金杀了，然后快快乐乐地继续过日子。

伊夫什金没有得到回答。他惊恐又困惑地看着耶格尔跳到地上走向他，边走边倒汽油。当他走到伊夫什金身边的时候，他扔掉了油罐子，点了一根火柴，然后将它扔到了汽油上。

火焰向一条蛇一样冲向飞机。伊夫什金试图站起来跑掉，但是他被绑得很紧。他睁大双眼看着火烧向飞机上，他咒骂了一声。接着，耶格尔把他拉起来扛在肩上拖走，他又咒骂了一声，这时他还被包在毯子里，就像被包在一个茧里。当耶格尔快步跑远时，伊夫什金只能定定地凝视着飞机，他颤抖了一下，当火终于烧到飞机时，他闭上了眼睛。一声巨响将这个黑夜点亮。

但他们没有被爆炸波及，很快耶格尔就走进了附近的森林，他的步速慢了下来，变成了步行的速度。他小心翼翼地在树木中穿行，下步非常谨慎以避免摔倒。现在是深冬时节，树林里尚有残存的冰雪，且安静得有些诡异。他们听不见一声猫头鹰的叫声，也见不到一只动物。在他们走了一阵子之后，他们周围的树木长得太近了，没有星光或是月光可以穿透。而且环境变得更冷了。雪在耶格尔的靴子底下听起来更深，也更厚了。那架燃烧的飞机也已经离得太远了，再也起不了照明的作用。

耶格尔放下了伊夫什金并让他靠着一棵倒下的树干坐着，然后他坐到了伊夫什金的边上，他弯起膝盖抵着胸膛以此来抵御寒冷：

“现在是什么情况？”伊夫什金又轻声问了一次，同时小心地审视着周遭。但是这没什么用处：周围只有黑暗，仅是偶尔有星星悄悄地透过树枝瞥他们一眼：

“你尝试帮助过我，”耶格尔回答到，自信地用着他平时的音调。伊夫什金猜测耶格尔应该认为他们现在的所在是安全的。“而现在我来帮助你。再一次。”

“再一次？？”尽管伊夫什金看不到耶格尔的神情，但他确信耶格尔一定又露出了他那种诡秘的笑容：

“你的同胞会杀了你的，无论是被囚禁的那些，还是来解放的那些，”耶格尔解释说，并且在说“来解放的那些”时充满恶意。伊夫什金皱眉，觉得似乎胃里打结：

“我们在哪儿？”

“瑞士。”

伊夫什金安静了下来，他保持不动，震惊地盯着耶格尔黑暗中的轮廓。接着他再一次试图挣脱束缚，但是失败了。他不愿意再做囚犯，他也没兴趣知道耶格尔为什么带他上路。就他所知，他们可能仍然在德国，而耶格尔仅仅是在玩一个游戏：

“你不是傻子，伊夫什金。我被分配了另一个集中营，”耶格尔的语调很严肃，这让伊夫什金停止了他的挣扎。“看着你去死是一件非常令人惋惜的事。”

伊夫什金的德语没有好到让他可以问出为什么不干脆在一个可以找到苏联军队的地方将他放走这么连贯的问题。但是很快他就自己回答了这个没有被问出的问题。即使他找到了红军，成了他们的一份子，和他们一起到集中营解放同胞们，但是最终囚犯里的一个会找到他，指控他做了叛徒…这就会结束他的生命。几率不大，但是存在：因此，必须将它们纳入考量。

而且，即使他从未亲眼目睹过，他也知道兴奋的人群有多难被控制下来。

“而你离开了你的元首，”他嘲弄道，耶格尔对这嗤之以鼻，但是他的声音很紧绷：

“我也没办法用不合格的士兵创造奇迹。战略撤退是我最好的选择。”

这让他们都成了逃兵，因此伊夫什金的下一个问题“为什么来瑞士”也得到了回答：据他所知，瑞士是一个中立的，安全的国家。但这里仍然会有间谍，战争也还没有结束。伊夫什金思索他该怎么办。耶格尔不可能想着一路都把他带着，而他也不想和这名德国人多待一会会。

然而眼下，他什么也做不了。

\---------------------- 

伊夫什金在黎明时醒来，耶格尔解开了他身上蚕蛹般的毯子，用刀割开了绑着他脚踝和腿的绳子，他觉得很冷。伊夫什金仍然穿着囚服，所以耶格尔又给他裹上了毯子然后把他拉了起来。接着，耶格尔紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，带着他继续在树林里穿行。

耶格尔不时停下看地图还有他放在外衣口袋里的指南针。他的背包装得很满，他还有一个本来装防毒面具的小罐子，伊夫什金觉得现在里面装的应该是食物。他们走了很久；伊夫什金的腿很疼，还有他的鞋，还没有耶格尔的靴子一半结实，面对一地的冰雪以及粗糙的地面根本保护不了他的双脚。他们两个完全没有交流，耶格尔也不停下以吃喝。伊夫什金猜测他应该是想在白天走过尽可能多的路程，而且他有一个非常明确的目的。但是那么长时间没有水和食物，而且这样艰难的行走，这些都令伊夫什金感觉轻微有些反胃。

伊夫什金觉得他早晚会晕倒，但是所幸耶格尔又停下来看地图和指南针，于是伊夫什金抓紧机会坐下片刻并且闭上了眼睛以此缓解他的反胃。幸福的几分钟后他缓解了酸痛的腿脚，而且休息似乎也减缓了他的恶心感。不幸的是，耶格尔很快看完了地图，他把伊夫什金拉起来命令他继续走。  
当他们走到林子的尽头时，太阳正高高地挂在天空上。耶格尔停了下来，在最后一些高高的树木的掩护下观察着一个村落。那个村子坐落在山脚下的河边，东西两面都被群山环绕。它看上去十分宁静，就像是从一副油画里直接出来的那样，就像这个世上从没有打过仗那样。伊夫什金一直觉得在中立国空气中也会有许多不安的影子，而且整个国家也会时刻防备着被入侵，尤其是在德国如此临近的情况下。然而，一切都是这么的安静，除了鸟儿的歌声什么声音也没有。在经历最近发生的一切后，伊夫什金觉得这一切不知怎的有一些令人不安。他紧张地环顾四周，时刻准备着发现一个信号，标志着这平静只是一个谎言，敌国士兵会冲向他，坦克会轰鸣着从树林深处驶来，飞机会划过天际轰炸这个小小的村庄。

耶格尔坐下了，把他也拉过去，没有什么东西过来攻击他们。  
\---------------------- 

黄昏将世界笼在阴影里 ，耶格尔站了起来并把伊夫什金也拉了起来。伊夫什金又渴又饿又累，在他们到达林子尽头不久就坠入了无梦的睡眠。他意识到耶格尔没有带任何水和食物，而且他发现耶格尔也因为缺水缺营养而看上去轻微的病态。然而他似乎可以靠坚定的决心维持自己的状态。他们很快地走下山坡，往一个农场走去。那个农场四周有耕地，将它与村庄分离开来，还有一条小溪流向村子边上的河流。

当他踏进小溪并且穿过它时，伊夫什金发出不适的低吼。溪水没过了他的小腿，水还很冷。当耶格尔带着他穿过耕地时，他又低声地咒骂了一声。耕地很软，在他们的重量下向下塌陷，这使得他们也轻微的下沉，有些失去平衡，走起路来很困难。如果耶格尔试图溜进农场，不走大路而取捷径，那就只能说明他不想被人看见。伊夫什金想他现在正被拖进什么样的又一个地狱啊，而他本有机会奔向自由的……

终于，他们走完了田地，脚下的泥土变得坚硬而稳定。耶格尔直直走向隔开了田地和农场的半人高的木栅栏，他先帮伊夫什金翻了过去，然后自己也过来了。

那边上有一个很大的谷仓。由于现在他们的行动偷偷摸摸的，伊夫什金揣测他们应该会去谷仓。然而，耶格尔拉着他往房子走。看底楼窗户里透光窗帘漏出的光，那房子里应该有人。伊夫什金困惑地皱眉，他们穿过院子，拾阶而上，最终在门口站定。

耶格尔没有向伊夫什金解释他的意图，他用力地敲着门然后等待。伊夫什金意识到，如果他想要答案，那他就必须提问：

“住在这儿的是谁？”对于这个，耶格尔回应了一个自信的笑容。他看起来像被逗乐了似的，他昂起了头，显露出一些小气的优越感，因为他并没有回答伊夫什金的问题，而是选择让他的心悬着。

门开了，他们面前是一个女人。她睁大了眼睛，震惊地盯着她家门口站着的这两个男人。她的发色以及眼睛的颜色和耶格尔一模一样，还有她的鼻子，她薄而犀利的嘴唇，甚至她的年龄，都和他一样。伊夫什金看看这个女人，又看向耶格尔，然后又看向女人，最后又看向耶格尔。这时耶格尔脸上嘲弄的笑已经变成了一个真诚的，灿烂的微笑。伊夫什金意识到耶格尔和这个女人是双胞胎---他的囚禁生涯竟然会迎来这样一个出人意料的转折！

最后，女人从震惊中缓过神来，她将耶格尔拉过去给了他一个紧紧地拥抱。耶格尔立即回应了她。为了能将她抱得紧紧的，耶格尔放开了伊夫什金的胳膊，这使得伊夫什金意识到一些他之前从来没有意识到过的东西：耶格尔，尽管他是一名纳粹，他也一定来自什么地方---他不可能是凭空蹦出来的，所以他一定会有家人。这名女子显然是他的姐姐或是妹妹，所以他很可能还有侄子，也许还有一位妻子和他自己的孩子。伊夫什金皱紧了眉头，紧咬牙关：因为他在耶格尔挣扎上岸的时候去查看耶格尔的状况，他放弃了回到他自己的家人身边的机会。他对这名德国人已经麻木的恨意突然如潮水般涌上心头。

那名女子将自己从耶格尔的怀抱中拉了出来然后对他皱眉，接着她将她的目光---如她兄弟一般灼灼---转向了伊夫什金：

“这是谁？”她问道，同时又看向耶格尔，她紧蹙的眉头被强烈的反对替代，伊夫什金马上意识到，她一定和她的兄弟很不一样。“你干了什么，克劳斯？？”

但是耶格尔仅仅是微笑了一下---无辜的笑，伊夫什金揣测---，然后又重新拉着伊夫什金试图进门。然而，女人张开了双臂拦住了路：

“回答我！”她冷冷地命令。伊夫什金欣赏她。当耶格尔被打败似得垂下了肩，一抹笑意攀上他的嘴角。当这两名德国人开始快速地交流时，他在一旁观察着，仅仅听懂一些完整的句子，更多的是一个个单词。耶格尔显然非常信任这名女子，因为他告诉了她他们是怎么来到这儿的，他对那架飞机做了什么，还有伊夫什金是一名苏联战俘，而耶格尔不想要他死。这使得她震惊地看向伊夫什金，接着用一根手指戳向耶格尔的胸膛：

“我不想要纳粹和共产党进我的房子！”她愤怒地说，不得不承认，伊夫什金很好奇耶格尔会怎么操纵她让她给他们提供住所….无论耶格尔想待多久：

“那你的兄弟和他的货物呢？”耶格尔厚着脸皮笑道，而她眯起了眼睛，接着指向伊夫什金，这使得耶格尔的笑容小了一点：

“你说的是一个人！一个活生生的人！”

伊夫什金喜欢这名女子。活着看到有人反抗耶格尔（这人还不是他自己）几乎值得一切：

“凯蒂，求你了！！”伊夫什金挑起了两边眉毛，他震惊又佩服地看着这位自信的，疯狂的，可憎的纳粹军官放下了一切表面功夫，渴求地乃至绝望地看着他的姐妹。

凯蒂撅起了嘴，然后抹了抹脸指向谷仓：

“今晚你们睡那儿。我不想我的孩子们看着他们的舅舅拽着…一名犯人，”她语气僵硬地说，然后看了伊夫什金一阵。“我会给你们带水和食物。”

\---------------------- 

第二天，当凯蒂让他们进房子的时候，家里只有她和她的丈夫，奥托---伊夫什金猜耶格尔的侄子们在上学。

奥托在耶格尔身边似乎很不自在，但他没有反对他们留下。当凯蒂确定她的丈夫同意他们住下后，她将他们带上了阁楼：

“你们可以睡这儿，这是一间客房，一般奥托的家人来时会睡这儿。你们得用一间卫生间，”她告诉他们，同时爬着他们面前那个狭窄的楼梯，然后打开了通往阁楼的活板门。“我已经打扫干净了，床上有被单。”

耶格尔示意伊夫什金先走，伊夫什金的手腕还被绑着，他缓慢地爬着通向阁楼的楼梯。

阁楼很大，但是唯一的自然光源就是墙上的一个小小的圆形窗户。房间里有两张床对着彼此立着，中间隔着一张大地毯。每张床边都有一个小柜子。在房间尽头有一个小卫生间，里面有水池，镜子，马桶和一个小浴缸。

耶格尔也爬了上来，单肩背着他的背包。他笑着看向他的姐妹，似乎准备再给她一个拥抱，但是她竖起一个手指，于是他僵住了：

“你们得遵守规矩，”她说。她看看耶格尔，再看看伊夫什金，伊夫什金点了点头。“无论是什么样的冲突使你们走到这一步，它都不能在我的屋檐底下继续。这意味着，克劳斯，马上放了他。”

伊夫什金几乎要笑出声，但是尽管耶格尔的主动权再被削弱…他还是相对控制着局面，所以伊夫什金觉得自己可以继续合作，至少直到他想出逃跑计划。他向耶格尔伸出手臂，耶格尔咕哝了一声，用刀割开了剩下的绳索。伊夫什金揉着他酸痛淤青的手腕，但是他很高兴他终于重获自由！

“然后，不许进行政治灌输，”凯蒂非常严肃地继续道，她看着他们两人的样子就像猎鹰看着猎物。耶格尔叹着气低下了头，伊夫什金庄重地点了点头，他很能理解她不想她的孩子被卷进政治里。“还有，克劳斯…你的枪和刀。”

耶格尔犹豫了，但最后他还是把手枪连着皮套一起交给了她，还有他的刀，甚至还有他带的弹药储备。又犹豫了一阵，他还交出一把他藏在背包最底下的匕首，直到这时凯蒂才显露出满意的神情：

“还有，你们在这儿的时候得让自己有用处，”她说，伊夫什金又点了点头，觉得这样很公平，他们应该用劳动换取住所和食物。“还有，不许打架。不然我就把你们赶出去。”

伊夫什金和耶格尔交换了一个眼神，这倒是个大障碍：之前他们确实平和安静地共处过…但现在情势变了，耶格尔不再有护卫---和枪---来保护自己。伊夫什金不确定如果有机会的话，他能不能控制自己不给这德国人一点教训。但是耶格尔点头了，所以伊夫什金也点了点头。

凯蒂没什么反应，转身准备离开：

“柜子里有衣服，”她告诉他们，然后关上门板下楼。

空气紧张而安静。耶格尔和伊夫什金交换了一个眼神，然后耶格尔挺了挺身子：

“我姐妹，凯蒂，我们是双胞胎，”之后，他们没再说过话。这几乎就像他们回到了当时集中营里相互无视的日子，尽管他们住在一个房间里。耶格尔将背包扔到床上，伊夫什金坐在自己的床边；耶格尔从柜子里拿出衣服，从背包里拿出清洁用品，伊夫什金还在品味坐在一个柔软的东西上的感受；耶格尔走进了浴室，还扔了一个备用的刮脸刀给伊夫什金。感受到它砸中肩膀的力量时，伊夫什金颤抖了一下，他微微侧身看到耶格尔走进了浴室并关上了浴室的门。伊夫什金叹了口气，他知道耶格尔刮脸要用很久很久---他对自己的伤疤很小心---伊夫什金利用这个机会脱下了囚服，他穿着内衣躺到了床上，他抗拒不了躺在一张真正的床上的诱惑。那么柔软，那么洁净。

他一定睡着了一会了，因为当他再一次睁眼时，浴室的门开了，耶格尔也不见了。这是很久以来伊夫什金第一次独处---实际上，战争开始后就不再有过了。有那么好一会，他就这样伸展四肢躺在床上，他盯着天花板，脑子里什么也不想，仅仅是享受着这份宁静：没有吼叫声，没有引擎声，没有狗吠声，没有子弹声，也没有士兵穿行的声音。没有看守，没有耶格尔看着他。他的脸上浮上笑意，他觉得自己休息得很好，终于可以有自己的时间，好好想一想下一步干什么。他...很安全，尽管这听上去很讽刺。他慢慢地起身从柜子里拿出衣服。忽然间，他觉得很兴奋，他将要穿上囚服以外的东西了。

\---------------------- 

伊夫什金把脸刮干净，洗了个澡，穿上了正常的衣服，他走下楼时觉得精神焕发。他听见了声音，于是直直走进厨房，有一刹那忘记了他是和什么待在一起。他走进去惊讶地发现耶格尔正坐在一张椅子上，三个孩子快活地坐在他的腿上。两个坐在左腿上，一个坐在右腿上。孩子们都和父亲一样有一头金发，但是眼睛和样貌都像母亲，因此，也像耶格尔。他们几乎可以被认成他的孩子。

凯特琳正坐在桌边削土豆，她冲着孩子们笑了：

“这是克劳斯舅舅的朋友！”她告诉他们，伊夫什金几乎要笑出声，而且看到耶格尔在努力咬着自己的两颊内侧，他猜他也是这个反应。“你们都要对他很友好。”

三个孩子都点了点头，他们好奇地看着伊夫什金，伊夫什金情不自禁地对他们微笑：

“我的名字是尼古拉，你们可以叫我科里亚，”他说。

\-----------------------

几周过去了，感谢凯特琳给他们分配了不同的工作，分别在农场的两端，生活很平静。伊夫什金大部分时候都在室内，在厨房给凯特琳帮忙，或是打扫卫生。他喜欢这些因为他有机会练习他的德语了，而且比起她的双胞胎兄弟，凯特琳讨人喜欢得多。伊夫什金了解到，当希特勒开始掌权后，凯特琳搬来了瑞士，因为不像她父母兄弟，她不喜欢他的政治理念；她学习了护理，在一间医院遇到了奥托，他们结婚后搬来了这个小村子，在这儿奥托仍然做着医生的工作。伊夫什金吃惊地了解到，尽管凯特琳和耶格尔在世界观上差别很大，但是凯特琳结婚时，耶格尔仍然到场了，并且牵着她走向圣坛。她的孩子们出生时他也去了---这使得伊夫什金觉得，耶格尔也不是完全地不可救药。

凯特琳没有问伊夫什金是怎么被俘的，伊夫什金感到格外地松了一口气，这一切于他仍然是新鲜的伤疤。而且如果她知道了她兄弟在战争中是什么样的，她一定会感到难过。然而，凯特琳对耶格尔仍然有些冷淡，所以她很可能是知道的。伊夫什金又如之前一样饶有兴致地观察耶格尔，在姐妹和侄子身边的耶格尔：他仍然像之前一样充满激情，狂乱的气场也没有改变；然而他也显得很爱玩闹，充满爱意，这一切由于太过自然而很难被当做是伪装---而且甚至有些过了头，就好像他有那么多想要给予的以至于他控制不了量。伊夫什金想也许耶格尔确实是个友好的人，而他之前对伊夫什金的友好也是真诚的。

伊夫什金和耶格尔只有睡觉的时候会独处，但是他们严格地遵守那个没有说出口的相互无视的政策。

\----------------------

一天晚上，他们都在客厅里待着，每个人都做着自己的事：凯特琳在做针线活，奥托在阅读，耶格尔和他的两个侄子玩耍，而耶格尔的侄女则在教伊夫什金关于花的知识。

突然，收音机里的音乐停下了，开始播放新闻。伊夫什金没太在意，他正全神贯注地听小姑娘---阿妮卡---机关枪似地发表关于花朵的演说。直到凯特琳让孩子们离开客厅他才意识到事情的严重性。

新闻里宣布了德国投降的消息。奥托和凯特琳看上去非常松了口气。当他听到苏联军队攻进柏林时，伊夫什金自己也露出了很大的微笑。他的心中充满了自豪感以至于他的眼角有了泪意。本能地，他看向耶格尔。

他的神情很严肃，他紧缩牙关，眼神紧紧地盯着地上。他的整个身体僵硬如雕塑。伊夫什金感到非常满意：

“你觉得母亲和父亲还好吗？”当播报结束，收音机里又开始放音乐时，凯特琳立即温柔地问他。“他们从没回过我的信…也许我该再试着给他们写封信？”

耶格尔没有回答，他站了起来，快速走向前门然后离开了，留下门被摔上的声音。奥托和凯特琳交换了一个眼神，但在他们能做什么之前伊夫什金已经站起来了，紧跟着耶格尔。

太阳正在缓缓落山，在村庄上留下长长的阴影，就仿佛是囚笼的栏杆。比起屋子里的温馨，外头阴冷冷得，反差很大。但是伊夫什金没在意这一切，他跟着耶格尔走进了谷仓。他的心跳得很快，充斥着期待和肾上腺素释放的感觉，很像击毁所有敌军坦克赢得战斗的感觉。

谷仓里很暗，只有一小道橘色的暖调光线悄悄从耶格尔留下的门缝里照进来。这个谷仓是一个很大的两层木质建筑：二楼存放着一袋袋谷物，种子以及给动物吃的食物。底楼左侧则是一排大而宽敞的隔间，第一间里有一头牛，第二第三间里都是干草，第四间里有一匹强壮的枣红色驮马，第五间里是一匹灰色带深色斑点的驮马，比另一匹要更精良。伊夫什金在马厩里待着的那个夜晚，耶格尔告诉他枣红色的那匹是比利时马（5），而灰色带斑点的那批则是法国贝尔休伦马（6）。伊夫什金对品种不感兴趣，他只想摸摸马头。那匹比利时马让伊夫什金摸了它的脑袋，鬃毛还有耳朵。但是耶格尔马上无视了这匹强健的马，直接走向了更优雅的那匹，手已经伸出来准备摸他。他差点被咬，接着他威胁性地抬起了手，那匹马用一种同样带有威胁性的方式抬起了头---然而，互相瞪视一会后，他们都平静了下来，马儿允许耶格尔抚摸它了。自那以后伊夫什金便没有接近过那匹灰色斑点马。谷仓右边存放着马具，一辆车，犁铧，一辆自行车，在谷仓深处，一辆拖拉机。

伊夫什金在拖拉机前找到了僵硬地站着的耶格尔。他的双腿微微分开，双手在背后紧攥在一起。伊夫什金没有犹豫，也没有试图放轻脚步：

“你输了，”他说，他的声音在寂静的谷仓里显得太响亮有力。耶格尔没有动，直到伊夫什金最终在他的身边停下也没有。“再一次。”

光线很暗，但是伊夫什金可以想象耶格尔脸上的伤疤因他咬紧牙关而起起伏伏：

“你知道你会输，”伊夫什金继续说道，他不觉得他有必要隐藏他的观点。“你知道，所以你跑了。再一次，”伊夫什金眼前是那画面：他拉着耶格尔的手，耶格尔放开了他的手然后坠入了河水中。“你是个懦夫，耶格尔。”

耶格尔第一拳打上他的脸时，伊夫什金惊讶地向后踉跄。他的脸颊抽痛，内侧的软肉被无情地打向牙齿让他满嘴是血。他吐出一口血水，震惊地看向耶格尔，耶格尔终于面向他了，但是他仍旧僵直，双拳紧握垂在身侧。伊夫什金再也不会让这德国人欺压他，他再也不会忍受任何侮辱，他再也不会给他耐心了。一股难以抑制的恨意让他冲上前去，但是耶格尔躲开了，又给了他一拳。伊夫什金再一次吐出嘴里的血，现在他的嘴唇破了。他又攻击耶格尔，这一次更快，尽管耶格尔躲过了第一下攻击，但他被第二下击中了。

很快他们就在鹅卵石地上打成一团，他们对彼此低吼，都试图占取上风。他们击打着彼此的脸，肋部以及胃部，最终都滚到了地上，同时勒着对方的脖子---有一瞬间，耶格尔似乎将要成功勒死伊夫什金，而伊夫什金的双腿在空中乱踢，最终踢中了耶格尔的两腿之间，这使得他马上松开了手缩成了一团---接着他回踢，成功地用脚后跟踢中伊夫什金的小腿。

他们的攻击开始变得毫无章法，最终他们面对面四平八仰地躺在了鹅卵石地上，气喘吁吁，伤口流血，对彼此嚷着威胁的言语。伊夫什金全身没有一处不痛，而冰凉的鹅卵石贴着他红肿的脸颊，这感觉荒诞地好。他全身都很热，他苍白的脸上有汗和血，他可以感觉到在他擦破的关节处有干草和灰尘。橘色的暖光仍透光门缝照进来，尽管伊夫什金感觉他和耶格尔已经打了几个小时。

他意识到这一切都毫无意义。他微微转头看向耶格尔。耶格尔仰面躺着，一只胳膊横在脸上，胸膛剧烈起伏。伊夫什金意识到，他可怜耶格尔。他意识到这名德国人是个蠢货，是个懦夫；他意识到，这名德国人因为相信了一个疯子的理念而失去了所有；而伊夫什金仍然保有他的荣誉，他知道自己是为正确的东西而战。他是名英雄，无论别人怎么错误地给他贴上叛徒的标签。他是名英雄，而耶格尔什么都不是。伊夫什金的母亲永远都会爱他，即使她永远都不会知道他遭遇了什么。而耶格尔的亲姐妹鄙视他。

伊夫什金深吸了一口气，在感到一阵剧烈的疼痛时僵住了。也许如果他没来嘲笑这穷途末路的野兽，他就不会被打得那样惨。

突然，耶格尔哼了一声，笑了起来：

“凯蒂会杀了我们…”他说，听上去真的觉得很好笑。伊夫什金个人觉得惹怒这位女士不会有好果子吃：

“她会的…”他同意道。他看着耶格尔缓缓挣扎着站起来，过程中一直低声闷哼。伊夫什金也勉力站了起来。站立只让他觉得更痛，他和耶格尔互看了一会。接着耶格尔僵硬地走开了，一手按着他的肋骨那块：

“走吧，我不想我的侄子们看到我们这副模样。”

伊夫什金同意这点，于是他跟着耶格尔。他们绕到房子的后面，通过一扇小小的后门走进厨房以避开客厅里的一家子。

很不幸，他们偷溜进去时，凯特琳正在厨房装菜，她惊恐地盯着他们俩，蓝色的眼睛睁得很圆，嘴巴毫无形象可言得大张着。伊夫什金不再觉得自己是个英雄，而只是一个很幼稚的男人。他和耶格尔交换了一个眼神，耶格尔正微笑着看着他的姐妹，仿佛他可以轻松地解决眼前的问题。耶格尔的嘴唇也裂开了，他的牙上血迹斑斑---他的整张脸都是，遍布瘀痕和抓痕，仿佛他刚从战场上回来。然而，当凯特琳的神色从震惊转为恶心与失望的混合时，他的笑容没有了：

“克劳斯，发生了什么？”她愤怒地问。她抓紧了手中的盘子将它狠狠地放在桌子上，几乎撒出了里面装的东西。耶格尔咬紧了牙，低下了头。“从我的眼前…消失！而且你想也不要想往客厅里走！”

伊夫什金看着耶格尔顺从地往楼梯走。他正准备跟上，但他突然意识到凯特琳没有对他吼些什么，他皱起了眉。他站着，等待着，但是凯特琳仅仅叹了口气并继续盛菜：

“我很抱歉，”最终她说，她停下了手中的活计抬头看向伊夫什金。他的眉头因为困惑皱得更紧了。“为我的兄弟，为他做过的所有事，”她的声音开始颤抖，她低下了头。“我发誓他从前不是这样的，尼古拉…他曾是那样一个善良的好男孩。在纳粹之前，他曾是那样的充满爱心…”

有那么一瞬，伊夫什金什么也说不出来。他感到很愧疚，不是为和耶格尔打架，而是为了让凯特琳觉得她有必要向他道歉。他摇了摇头：

“我挑衅了他，”他承认道，凯蒂看上去很吃惊。“他本来什么都不会做的，如果我没有…”他停住了，在继续之前将嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线。“有一天我会告诉你我…是怎么和他纠缠到一起去的，”接着，伊夫什金真诚地笑了，“我相信他仍然非常爱你和你的孩子们。”

凯特琳对他的话语短促地笑了一下，伊夫什金离开了。当他走到走廊尽头的楼梯处时，他听到凯特琳叫她的女儿来帮忙将饭菜端到桌上。

伊夫什金爬上阁楼关上门板。他感觉全身酸痛，比起洗澡，他更想直接躺下来让痛苦消散一会。耶格尔的衣服和靴子被随意地丢在床边，浴室的门开着，耶格尔正在水池那儿把血从他的脸和手上洗掉。灯开着，伊夫什金可以看到耶格尔的身体和脸上都有瘀痕，他的关节也和伊夫什金的一样被磨破了。耶格尔离开浴室，只穿着内裤走进了卧室，伊夫什金看到他的左眼下方有道严重的瘀伤，他的下嘴唇也开始肿起来。

耶格尔一言不发地转身背对着伊夫什金，开始穿他的睡衣。伊夫什金则是踢掉了他的靴子，脱下上衣裤子走进了浴室。他看起来和耶格尔一样糟糕，但是他的眼下没有瘀痕，相对应地，他的脸颊上紫了一块。不过比起刚被抓住那会，他看起来还是好多了。他不再浪费时间想打架的事，他打开了水龙头开始清洗自己。

当他的皮肤上没有干了的血迹，伤口里没有灰尘和干草后，他小心翼翼地擦干了自己以避免弄脏毛巾，然后他回到了卧室，穿好睡衣钻进了毯子里。耶格尔在毯子里缩成一团，伊夫什金也蜷了起来，感觉不是很舒服。

时间一分一秒地走过，伊夫什金怎么也睡不着。他的脑海是幸福的空白，因为他赢得了战争，但他仍然无法入睡。他有点想叫叫耶格尔，就是看看他有没有成功入睡，但是他没出声。突然，他听见门板被推开：

“男孩们？”凯特琳呼唤道。伊夫什金从枕头上抬起头看她。她端着一个托盘，上面有两碗汤和一个小的急救箱。然而耶格尔没有动。

她先走向伊夫什金并端给他一碗汤，伊夫什金感激地接下了。汤很好下咽所以他不用多张大嘴就能顺利喝到。这就避免了他拉扯到他受伤的嘴唇。他将头微微往一边侧着以避免汤接触到他受伤的那边脸颊。伊夫什金将视线集中在他的汤上，但是他的余光瞥到了那对双胞胎：凯特琳坐在耶格尔的床边，靠近了那一团是他哥哥的存在，她低声对他说着什么；而无论她说了什么，那些话语让耶格尔的一只胳膊从毯子下伸出来，将她拉进一个角度奇怪的拥抱。

伊夫什金想知道，一位嫁给了一名医生的护士是否能够修复好耶格尔，亦或者耶格尔已经太过支离破碎，而他们什么也做不了。（Ivushkin wondered if a nurse married to a doctor would ever be able to fix Jäger, of if he was too broken and there was nothing they could do.）

\-----------------------

他们没聊过那场斗殴，第二天耶格尔的侄子侄女们见到他们一脸瘀伤，还肿着，耶格尔说他们摔下了楼梯，而伊夫什金也顺着他往下说。

他们完全不和彼此说话，耶格尔混乱的能量似乎消停了一些。  
这事发生过了几周，伊夫什金正在前院浇灌植物。这是一个晴朗无风的早晨，他注意到奥托似乎没什么急诊要处理，于是决定把拖拉机开出来，在田地里干点活。然而，当奥托开出谷仓后，拖拉机前冒出一股浓烟，车子一动不动地停住了。伊夫什金抬了抬头，好奇发生了什么，他快速地结束了手上的工作然后小跑向拖拉机。他还注意到耶格尔也在谷仓里观察，好奇地看着奥托试图重新启动拖拉机，但没什么效果。

伊夫什金绕着拖拉机转了几圈，等着烟雾消散。奥托似乎意识到再试图启动拖拉机也没什么用了，于是他下了车，有些担忧地看着伊夫什金：

“你能修好它吗？”他问。伊夫什金没有马上作答，他跪倒了地上以更仔细地检查那几个冒烟的活塞和导线。拖拉机和坦克不同，但是伊夫什金仍觉得差别不会那么大。他注意到有人停下了脚步跪在了他身边，他惊讶地发现耶格尔也过来查看了。他们静寂无声地检查着拖拉机，直到耶格尔咕哝了一声指向一根坏了的导线，几乎被一个活塞挡住。

之后的整整一周里，他们都忙着修拖拉机。他们不聊天，只是将零件移走，擦净，修好再拼装起来。他们自己都仿佛是一个上好了油的机械。伊夫什金喜欢这样，这让他想起了在耶格尔桌边度过的那些安宁的夜晚，在那些夜晚，他几乎忘却了周遭正在进行的一切。凯特琳会给他们带果汁和糕点，她很惊讶，也很满意他们俩可以这样合作无间。每晚睡觉时他么仍然不和彼此说话，但是伊夫什金觉得那场打架导致的紧张气氛已经消散了。

那一周最后，他们修好了拖拉机。凯特琳很满意她不用使用那匹比利时马犁地。为了奖励伊夫什金和耶格尔，她为晚饭准备了几道特别的菜。那天晚上，饭桌上有种节庆的氛围，每个人都喜欢凯特琳的手艺，她也很自豪可以露一手。伊夫什金十分喜爱这份快乐的感觉，因为这让他觉得自己真的是这一家人的老朋友，而不是字面意义上的，从天而降的一名外国人。伊夫什金从未见到耶格尔那样微笑。真诚地，微笑，而不是兽性的，疯狂的笑。他的蓝眼睛显得更明亮了，他的目光更加有神，而他脸上的疤痕也没有了宣誓的意味---看着耶格尔纵情地大笑，那么饱含爱意地拥抱亲吻他的侄子侄女，伊夫什金相信了凯特琳曾说过的，耶格尔在一切开始前是一个和现在截然不同的人。

然而伊夫什金不知道耶格尔此生是否真的再能找到回来的路。

\------------------------

伊夫什金开始好奇为什么耶格尔每天都花这么多时间待在户外。他知道凯特琳不让他开拖拉机，不让他开车去村子里的市场上买东西。而且对于一个整天待在蔬菜水果园子里的人而言，耶格尔看起来可疑得苍白干净。所以有一天早上，伊夫什金决定调查一番，他走去谷仓。他发现里面什么动物也没有，耶格尔也不在。伊夫什金决定再去谷仓后面的牧场里看看，那个牧场就在蔬菜园和水果园附近。奶牛和比利时马正在更大的那片牧草地上吃草，而小一点的草地上，耶格尔正拉着那匹灰色带斑点的贝尔休伦马绕着大圈子。凯特琳曾告诉伊夫什金她想卖了那匹马，因为它脾气太坏了，当它被套上挽具套到马车上时它会乱踢，而且它没被训练过，不能骑：伊夫什金第一个想法就是耶格尔在训练这匹马好更容易卖掉，他决定走过去，来到边栅栏，他双臂交叉靠在木头上，观察着。

马儿似乎并没有被背上的马鞍，头上的笼头和拉着它跑圈的长绳子惹得不爽，但是当耶格尔收起了绳子，将它从笼头上拿下来然后自己爬上了马鞍，尽管伊夫什金这辈子从来没有和马儿相处过，他也发现这匹贝尔休伦不喜欢自己背上的重量。伊夫什金好奇这场较量会是什么结果，也想看看耶格尔很不光彩地从马背上摔下来，伊夫什金站在栅栏边上，看着耶格尔怎么坚持着，尽管马儿又跳又踢。

然而马的反抗非常短暂。伊夫什金不得不承认看到这匹巨大的灰色带斑点马似乎觉得耶格尔是赶不下来了，于是变得顺从，他还挺失望的。马儿听着耶格尔的命令或走或跑。伊夫什金怀疑骑这么大一匹马到底会不会舒服。但是耶格尔似乎完全不觉得这有什么问题。而那马，虽然大得吓人，但是当它伸展脖子自信迈步时确实有一种美感：

“他的名字叫小霉（7），”当他骑着马经过伊夫什金时，耶格尔宣布道。他听上去很自豪，就好像一匹贝尔休伦马就如同…一辆坦克一样了不起。“他十岁了。”

\----------------------

伊夫什金喜欢观察耶格尔和他的侄子侄女们相处。他知道最大的那个男孩---卡尔，十岁了---他是耶格尔最喜欢的一个，因为他战前就出生了，耶格尔去看过他很多次；他知道耶格尔一直劝凯特琳送卡尔去军校，这令伊夫什金很困惑，因为如果耶格尔真的很爱他的侄子，那他就不该这样试图摆脱他；耶格尔第二喜欢的是那个小女孩，阿妮卡，她才六岁，然而耶格尔显然不知道怎么表达他的爱，所以在和她玩耍的时候就像在和一个男孩玩（伊夫什金确信这就是为什么小姑娘喜欢和他讲花的知识，因为伊夫什金有足够的的耐心坐在那里聆听。）；而且，尽管伊夫什金知道耶格尔也喜欢中间的那个孩子---约翰，今年八岁---他和他玩得时间却没有和另外两个孩子多。

那天晚上，伊夫什金在客厅读一本诗集借此锻炼阅读能力，这时他听见门前传来一阵喧闹声。下一刻耶格尔笑着走进了房子，被三个孩子们追赶着。伊夫什金的注意力从书本转移到了他的身上。他看着耶格尔夸张地倒地假装阿妮卡成功地抓到了他，他很快就被三个快乐的孩子埋了起来，他们坐在他的背上，腿上。凯特琳从厨房走过来，正用毛巾擦着一个碟子，她皱着眉，但是当她看见她的兄弟正躺在地上时，她的表情柔和了下来。伊夫什金以为耶格尔会向她求助，或者干脆自救，但是他看向了他，显然被逗乐了。他惊恐地晃着胳膊，仿佛他掉进了地上的一个洞里现在正在求救：

“伊夫什金，帮帮我!”他叫道，尽管他其实并不需要帮助。这让孩子们笑得更大声了。伊夫什金眯起了眼睛，他没说出口，但这次他宁愿什么也不做就让耶格尔死掉好了。这些话不太好说，特别是当着凯特琳和孩子们面前，而且这会让他们之间那些悬而未决的事情重新浮出水面，而这些事最近都被压制管控得还不错。“伊夫什金，你真是个不合格的盟友！”

他们是盟友这个念头是如此荒谬---而且考虑到战争时发生的一切，耶格尔说这话是多么讽刺啊---以至于伊夫什金真心地大笑出声。伊夫什金不知道耶格尔有没有意识到这话有多蠢。但是凯特琳还在看，他不想让她为了他们之间的事烦心。于是伊夫什金放下了书从椅子上站起来，他走向耶格尔，抱起了阿妮卡，小姑娘快乐地尖叫：

“我还是寡不敌众！”耶格尔抱怨，因为阿妮卡不再在他的腿上而开始晃腿：

“我搞定了最难搞定的敌人！”伊夫什金回答道，阿妮卡因为他的夸奖又开心地叫起来。

晚些时候，当他们都准备睡了，正背对着彼此穿睡衣时，伊夫什金思索讨论他们的“盟友关系”这事值不值。他想最坏的情况就是他们再打一架，然后凯特琳又生他们的气：

“所以，不合格的盟友（ally），”伊夫什金说，同时叠着他白天穿的衣服并将它们放在床脚处：

“难道你宁愿做个不合格的同志（comrade）？”耶格尔问道，他的声音听上去有种小心的感觉。伊夫什金掀开了毯子：

“不许回避，耶格尔，”他哼哼着躺进了毯子里，他侧躺着，面朝墙壁。他听到耶格尔的床也在他躺上去时咯吱作响：

“你不了解我，我也不了解你，”这名德国人说。他听上去仍然很小心，但是那种典型的狡诈的，表明他在计划着什么的语调回来了。“所以你只能是不合格的。”

伊夫什金不觉得这解释清楚了什么。但是话又说回来，他也没指望耶格尔会说清楚。他回头看去，然而耶格尔也面对着墙。伊夫什金转回了原来的姿势，陷入了思索。他相信，一个人只有在见过另一个人最坏的一面后，才能确定地说自己了解他。这样来说，伊夫什金太了解耶格尔了。

然而，他仍然很困惑。

\----------------------

卡尔出现在门口的时候，他们俩正在打扫阁楼。

“克劳斯舅舅，你有没有战场上赢来的勋章？”男孩轻快地问。耶格尔本来正在扫他床底下的那块地，此时立刻停下并点头。“我能看看他们吗？”

伊夫什金看着耶格尔从原来的热情洋溢转变为小心谨慎，并且重新扫起了地：

“我们需要得到你母亲的允许，孩子。”

没过多久卡尔就回来了，他看上去很开心，凯特琳紧跟着他。伊夫什金噗嗤笑了，他惊叹于这位女士为保护她的孩子不受她兄弟的影响所愿意付出的努力。伊夫什金已经打扫完了他负责的那部分，现在正坐在床上读他的诗集。但他忍不住悄悄观察耶格尔是怎样的庄严地从柜子里拿出他的背包，将它放在床上展示给凯特琳和卡尔看。他将里面的东西一件一件拿出来：他的军帽，他叠得整整齐齐的党卫军军装，他的迷彩服，他的党卫军戒指，他的狗牌，装防毒面具的盒子，他的望远镜，地图和指南针，他的钱包，行军的一些记录，最后是他的四块勋章，一块接一块，充满敬意地描述他们的意义。伊夫什金注意到凯特琳咬紧了牙，她的眼神在这些奖章和耶格尔军帽上狞笑着的骷髅之间游离。他不禁想，凯特琳是不是也想为耶格尔感到骄傲，因为他赢得了这些勋章，但是又因为想到他做了什么才得到它们而做不到感到骄傲。他为她感到难过，某种程度上也为耶格尔。

伊夫什金讶异地发现耶格尔没有细说他是怎么赢得它们的，凯特琳对此似乎很满意：

“那你脸上的伤疤是怎么来的呢，克劳斯舅舅？”卡尔最终还是问了。伊夫什金略有些好笑地注意到凯特琳和耶格尔对视一眼，接着耶格尔笑了，他耸耸肩，满不在乎地说：

“因为一次战斗，我赢了的一次战斗。”他骄傲地补充。伊夫什金不禁哼了一声，卡尔好奇地看向他：

“科里亚，你也有勋章吗？”男孩问，他坐在床沿，双脚来回晃动。伊夫什金微笑了一下，摇摇头表示没有。“为什么没有呢？”

“我没做什么值得一块勋章的事，”他简短地解释，他和耶格尔对视了一眼，耶格尔正紧紧地盯着他。

耶格尔本来该是他的功勋。

耶格尔移开了目光，打开钱包给他的侄子展示一些照片。伊夫什金觉得那应该是一些耶格尔自己的照片，一身制服的那种。但是卡尔问照片里的那个女人是谁：

“没想到你一直带着这个，”凯特琳温柔地说。她微笑着看向伊夫什金，示意他也一起来看。伊夫什金照做了，他站到凯特琳和卡尔旁边，侧着头看那些照片：确实有耶格尔的照片，一个人，或是站在坦克或战友身边，然后就是这张吸引了卡尔注意力的照片：

“这是我结婚的那天！”凯特琳幸福地解释，给伊夫什金看她的照片，照片上她穿着结婚礼服，梳着精致的发髻。她微笑着挽着她兄弟的手，耶格尔不近人情地穿着一身黑色党卫军制服。考虑到卡尔的年龄，伊夫什金推算这张照片得有十年了---这对双胞胎看上去年轻许多…也快乐许多。耶格尔看上去就像一个年纪很轻的男孩，无害又天真。

“你也有照片吗？”卡尔又好奇地问。伊夫什金努力挤出一个笑容，然后摇了摇头：

“我的钱包丢了，”他说。当他被纳粹抓到的时候，他的钱包被充公了。他看向耶格尔，他正低头审视自己的勋章，看上去很无辜。

之后吃晚饭的时候，卡尔仍然因为耶格尔的勋章而非常兴奋。阿妮卡坐在伊夫什金的边上，向他解释卡尔的老师给他布置了一片作文，要写满两页，下周交：

“妈妈，我可以写舅舅的故事吗？”卡尔问。伊夫什金看着那一刹那显得非常得意的耶格尔差点笑到噎死。之后就更好笑了，凯特琳严肃地对她的儿子说“不行”---耶格尔的笑容马上就没有了，他看上去一下子渺小了许多：

“写你父亲吧。”凯特琳建议，很显然这其实是个命令。奥托高兴地点点头，但是很快他的笑容就消散了，因为卡尔皱起了脸：

“但是父亲没有上过战场，也没有赢得过勋章…”男孩争辩道。伊夫什金饶有兴致地看着耶格尔也微微皱起眉，他似乎意识到这场对话进行的方向不妙：

“你父亲是一名医生，这也很重要，”他说着试图缓和气氛。卡尔却耸耸肩：

“但你曾是一名上校！别的男孩们可没有上过战场的舅舅，何况你还指挥过坦克！”

“你父亲拯救生命，”凯特琳冷冷地说，“不像你舅舅。”

“不然…”伊夫什金试图干预，他尽可能使自己听上去若无其事，并且装作只对面前的食物感兴趣，而对周围大人们的脸一点兴趣也没有。“...写你的母亲？她就像一位将军，将军的官衔可比上校高，”伊夫什金看向卡尔对他眨眨眼。“更何况，你舅舅可很怕她…”

伊夫什金注意到耶格尔张张嘴似乎要抗议，但是他很快就似乎想通了事情，于是什么也没说。卡尔困惑地看向他，耶格尔点点头：

“惹你母亲生气可比中枪还可怕，”他严肃地说，卡尔似乎信了，觉得写他母亲应该比写他舅舅更有意思。饭桌上的氛围又变得和谐。

\----------------------

深夜，伊夫什金毫无道理地惊醒。他尝试再次入睡，但是闭眼之前他回头看了眼耶格尔的床，床上没人，阁楼的门开着。

伊夫什金在厨房找到了耶格尔。他正在抽烟，他漫无目的地咬着烟斗，手指无规律地击打着一瓶半空的啤酒。桌上已经有一个空酒瓶了。灯没开，但是耶格尔拉开了窗帘让月光可以照进来。穿着睡衣，赤着脚，顶着一头乱发，耶格尔看上去真的就是失败的典范：

“凯特琳不会想看到你这幅样子，”伊夫什金站在门口说，这惊到了耶格尔。但是他只是耸耸肩，又喝了一口啤酒，接着咬他的烟斗：

“去睡觉，伊夫什金，”他嘟囔着。伊夫什金也想，但是他还是走进了厨房，隔着桌子在耶格尔对面坐下，交叉双臂专注地看着他。他们到底还有很多没有解决的事：

“我就是不能理解，”他说。耶格尔目无焦距地看着他。“你现在和你的家人在一起。而我，托你的福，短时间内是不能见到我的母亲了。什么东西能让你这么烦心呢？”耶格尔没有回答，他继续咬着他的烟斗。伊夫什金意识到这实在让他觉得烦透了。然后，耶格尔又喝了一口啤酒：

“你有没有过这种感觉，你曾经属于过一个地方，而现在这归属感没有了？”耶格尔一脸沉思地问。一瞬间，伊夫什金被这问题吓到了，然后他皱起了眉：

“你太可悲了，这样沉浸在自怨自艾里…”伊夫什金摇摇头。“你没有归属感是因为你不愿意有，”耶格尔喝了瓶子里剩下的最后一口酒，然后对着空瓶子皱眉。他把它放在桌上然后立刻伸手去拿下一瓶，就放在他椅子旁边的地上：

“你本来可以杀了我的，”这名德国人说，还是一副沉思的样子。“这本来可以使你得到一枚勋章的。也许吧。”

“相信我…没有任何事能使我更后悔了…”伊夫什金回答，但是他声音里的恨意多少有些刻意。耶格尔笑笑，他透过半睁的双眼看向伊夫什金。他看上去既痛苦，又危险：

“你是个大好人，”他说，但是伊夫什金听不出耶格尔实在讽刺他还是真的这么觉得。“但你也是杀过人的。”

“我为我的祖国和人民战斗，”但是耶格尔醉了，没有和他争辩的必要。耶格尔真的醉了吗？也许不管什么时候都没有争辩的必要了。伊夫什金静静地盯着他看了一会，然后又摇了摇头。“你真是个懦夫，耶格尔…”

“你这样想？”耶格尔听上去被冒犯到了。甚至是被伤到了。伊夫什金对此皱起了眉。“我在你的档案里看到你照片的那一刻就认出你了。我有没有为你给我带来的麻烦直接去杀了你？”耶格尔把脸转向伊夫什金，他用一根手指敲了敲自己脸上的伤疤。伊夫什金意识到，他给耶格尔造成了某种终身的伤害，而且不仅仅是在他的脸上。“我没有杀你，因为我觉得你有价值。我在我的战友和上级面前夸赞你，”耶格尔不断地咬着他的烟斗。伊夫什金不禁好奇他是怎么染上这个习惯的，“即使你毁了我的训练之后，我还是没有杀你。所有人都告诉我应该把你枪决。可我甚至做了逃兵，就为了把你带到安全的地方。”

“你觉得我有价值，所以你让我做靶子。你把我称为‘同事’，然后在场地周围埋地雷。你宁可死也不要做俘虏。而现在，你在这儿…”伊夫什金指了指这个满是烟雾和空酒瓶的厨房。“躲藏着。如果这还不算懦夫的行径，那…”

“我不是在躲藏！”耶格尔低吼道。他用牙紧紧咬住烟斗。“去睡觉，伊夫什金！你开始胡言乱语了！”

伊夫什金摇了摇头，但是他还是站起来离开了厨房。照顾耶格尔不是他的义务---也不该是凯特琳的。他安静地往阁楼走去，爬上楼梯，钻进被窝，又睡着了。但是在那之前，他短暂地想起那天晚上，耶格尔叫他过去商量训练的事，他称赞他的技术时，显得那样真诚。

\----------------------

第二天早晨，伊夫什金醒来后惊讶地发现他的钱包就在边上，在他的枕头上。他坐起来，太吃惊了，所以都想不到伸展一下自己，打个哈欠彻底清醒过来。伊夫什金拿起他的钱包把它打开。他更惊讶地发现里面的东西一样都没有少：他的证件，一点卢布，几个硬币。他转头去看耶格尔…但是床铺叠得整整齐齐，上面没人。

来到瑞士后，伊夫什金最主要的难过点就在于他没有证件，所以他甚至都不算是…一个合法的居民。他是自由了，可是某种意义上仍然是个犯人，因为只有耶格尔可以证明他的身份。但是现在伊夫什金拿回了他的证件，甚至还有一些卢布（他不觉得这可以换到多少瑞士的货币，但是总比什么都没有要好），这意味着他不必再留在这里，和耶格尔待在一起了。

这就说明，昨天晚上耶格尔肯定醉得很厉害才会把这些东西还给他…又或者他在计划着什么。要想到找到并且带上伊夫什金的证件这一点就说明他早有盘算。

伊夫什金走进厨房，窗户开着，但是仍有一点没有散去的烟味。他没看见酒瓶子，但是凯特琳给孩子准备带去学校的吃的时看上去很严肃。伊夫什金和她问好，然后开始准备自己的早饭：

“耶格尔在哪儿？”他最终问道。凯特琳叫来阿妮卡，小姑娘从客厅跑来，拿上装在纸袋子里的三明治，然后带去分给她的哥哥们：

“我不知道。小霉也不见了，所以我猜他去骑马了，”凯特琳的声音很紧绷。“我告诉过他，别去村子里。我不需要整个村子里的人都议论纷纷，说我的纳粹兄弟住在这儿。”

“什么让你更担忧：你的纳粹兄弟，还是你的苏维埃…客人…？”尼古拉毫无恶意地问，他微微笑着，希望能让凯特琳开心一点。凯特琳叹了口气：

“事实上，你们俩都…”接着她抱歉地笑了。“你是个好人，尼古拉。”

这让伊夫什金陷入思索。奥托来到厨房吻别他的妻子，他要去临近的村庄出诊。然后是孩子们，他们要去学校了。伊夫什金把早饭端到桌边，然后他坐下吃起来，凯特琳在洗碟子。

“我几乎杀死了耶格尔，”伊夫什金开始吃饭后说。他坐在桌边，面朝着门。凯特琳在水池边，背对着他。他们谁也没有看向谁。“我本来可以把他抓住，但是他…他逃走了。本来他会死的，但是他没有，这个倔强的…接着我又被他的士兵抓住了，”透过余光，伊夫什金注意到凯特琳停下了手里的活。：

“那…如果他没有逃走呢？”她缓缓地问，这让伊夫什金苦涩地笑了：

“他会被送去战俘营，他的个人物品会被充公。他会挨打，挨饿，死于虐待，或是营养不良，亦或是寒冷。你永远不会再听到他的消息，”他停顿了一下，凯特琳问：

“这是你的经历吗？”

伊夫什金犹豫了，他搅弄着餐盘里的炒蛋。对于他而言，被俘经历是一件非常私人的事，他不想细聊这事。但是被俘最后的那一年里，这成了他和耶格尔两个人的事：

“昨晚，耶格尔把我的钱包还给我了。我拿回了我的证件，还有一些钱，”伊夫什金说：

“下周奥托不用出诊，他肯定愿意带你去银行，去城里。也许你可以用你的钱换一些瑞士法郎，”凯特琳转向他，挤出一个微笑。伊夫什金看得出她很难过，但他不知道是因为他做过的事，还是耶格尔做过的事。“我早就该问了…你有没有什么想要写信联系的人，尼古拉？”

伊夫什金咬着下唇陷入思索。来到农场后，他有想过写信给他母亲，告诉她他还活着。然而他也知道，有人---也许是内务人民委员部（8）---会拆他的信，并发现这信是从外国寄来的。伊夫什金不知道这事会有什么后果，但是他很清楚，无论如何他都会被贴上“叛徒”的标签。到了那时，也许俄国所有的坦克兵都会知道中尉尼古拉伊夫什金，在自己的第一次战役中被俘，之后就一直为纳粹做事。

伊夫什金不赞同地抿紧了嘴，他缓缓地摇摇头：

“最好…我不这么干，”他轻轻地说。“不用担心我，我还好。”

\----------------------

伊夫什金正在仔细审视果树，他想挑一些长得不错的水果，这时候他听见铁套马蹄噔噔踩踏鹅卵石的声音。奥托骑了自行车，凯特琳步行去的村子，所以只可能是耶格尔骑着那匹贝尔休伦回来了。伊夫什金回头看向谷仓，他看见那匹巨大的灰斑马小跑进谷仓，耶格尔坐在上面，似乎挺自在。

之后的一整天，伊夫什金和耶格尔一直躲着彼此，吃晚饭时他们也很安静。

一直到晚上他们准备睡了，正背对着背穿睡衣时伊夫什金才开口：

“谢谢你把我的证件还给我，”他快速回头看了一眼，他瞥到一眼耶格尔的肩膀，在他穿上睡衣后赶快把头转回来。耶格尔之前看起来更健壮，穿着制服的那段时间。伊夫什金移开目光的时候皱了皱眉：

“你可以离开，如果你想的话，”耶格尔平淡地说。几乎平淡地说。

这时伊夫什金意识到，尽管耶格尔现在和家人生活在一起，他仍然很孤独。之前那晚他不是说，你曾经属于一个地方，而现在这归属感没有了？但是他们不是朋友。他们做不了朋友。在耶格尔还是竭尽所能地试图做掌控者，就像过去那样时，他们做不了朋友---这只会让伊夫什金为耶格尔曾经的所作所为鄙视他：

“也许我会的，”伊夫什金回答。“我已经不再是囚犯了。”

耶格尔什么也没有说。伊夫什金听到他躺下，拉上了毯子。

\----------------------

伊夫什金在削土豆，凯特琳则在水池那里盛一锅水。这时候一个巨大的马头从开着的窗户钻进来，这惊得凯特琳尖叫，手里的锅子都掉了，她踉跄地向后几步。耶格尔愉快的大笑声传进来，马头被拉回去了。接着，耶格尔在窗户那里探头探脑，把那匹大马向下压着：

“蠢死了…”凯特琳咕哝，一只手按着自己的胸口，她心跳得很快。伊夫什金悄悄地笑了，他继续削着土豆：

“卡尔说他们都不会骑马，”耶格尔说，他显然被这整个场面逗得很开心：

“小霉就不是用来骑的…”凯特琳冷冷地说。“它连拉马车都不太行。我正试着找人把它买下来。”

伊夫什金注意到耶格尔的表情严肃了一些，他猜想耶格尔一定很喜欢这匹马。但是耶格尔只是耸耸肩：

“别找了，我会把他买下来！”他说。“只是我得去一次苏黎世的银行。”

“我还以为，既然日耳曼血统都属于同一个帝国，那日耳曼的货币应该也是这样…”凯特琳评论道，她怀疑地皱着眉。伊夫什金真心很喜欢她：

“把你的钱存在一个东西两线都被入侵的国家可不是什么好主意，”伊夫什金从来没有听到过耶格尔用这么冲的语气对他的姐妹说话。他放下了手里的刀和削了一半皮的土豆，看着耶格尔直接坐上马鞍骑走了。

“你不该向他讲起这场战争，”伊夫什金温和地建议。凯特琳点点头，目光下垂。“他可不是什么风度翩翩的输家。”

凯特琳再一次点头，这次她微微笑了。

\----------------------

最后伊夫什金没和奥托一起进城而是和耶格尔一起去的。伊夫什金揣测，耶格尔正视图向凯特琳证明那匹贝尔休伦马被训得非常好，可以安全地载他的侄子们。为了更好地证明他的观点，在奥托和伊夫什金到谷仓准备把比利时马套到马车上时，耶格尔已经先一步把小霉套上了车。伊夫什金意识到他好像也没什么别的选择了。

穿过山谷的路程惊人得顺利。伊夫什金不知道耶格尔和马儿建立了什么样的友谊，但是不管怎么样，这种关系可以行得通；马儿在路上平静地小跑着：既没有踢车，也没有跳走。耶格尔似乎也很清楚自己在做什么。伊夫什金抓住机会欣赏风景。在这条静静的小路上，只有他么两个。马蹄踏在沥青路面上的声音回荡在群山间。阳光温暖，夏日才刚刚开始。

\----------------------

这天天气格外好，伊夫什金很想去林子里走走。他觉得他可以采些蘑菇，所以他给自己装备了一个小篮子。凯特琳去面包店了，也许等她回来之后会愿意吃点东西的。

伊夫什金没有邀请耶格尔，但是当他走到农场门口时，耶格尔却突然出现在他的身边。他穿着马靴，马裤还有贴身汗衫。伊夫什金估计他之前在附近骑马。  
他们沉默地走向树林。几个月前，耶格尔就是带着他穿过这片树林---伊夫什金意识到，这段记忆已经显得很…遥远而麻木了。自从伊夫什金将他的卢布换成瑞士法郎之后，他们没再聊过这方面的话题，伊夫什金也不知道自己想不想改变这个现状。

他注意到耶格尔在路边的一片灌木边停了下来。回来时他采了一捧莓子。他看上很自得，他把莓子放在掌心给伊夫什金吃，伊夫什金拿了一些。之后他们继续沉默地前行，直到伊夫什金看到一棵树下长着合适的蘑菇，于是他走过去。耶格尔跟了上来，伊夫什金向他简要地介绍了一下怎么找到这一类蘑菇。

很快他们就分头行动，各自专注地找着蘑菇。伊夫什金往树林深处走去，那里的树长得更贴近彼此，灌木更茂密，数不尽的叶子铺散在地上。

他踩上了一叠格外厚的叶子，随着一声不详的金属声，两个铁口子马上咬住了他的脚踝，撕碎了血肉。伊夫什金痛呼着跌倒，有一瞬间，除了痛苦地哀嚎和僵在原地，他什么也做不了。他低声咒骂，慢慢地转成坐姿查看他的伤处，这时他已经管不上蘑菇了。他感到一阵反胃，他责备自己在清理过坦克里的尸体后变得这么脆弱。他痛哼着试图把他受伤的脚踝掰过来，然后把捕猎陷阱给撬开来，但是他的动作拉到了伤口，于是他再一次痛呼着仰面倒下。他的脸上被汗水浸湿。

看到耶格尔之前他就听到他向他跑来的声响。一眨眼间耶格尔已经来到他的身边了。他闷哼着把铁口子拉开。当利齿从他的血肉中被拉开时，伊夫什金除了痛苦地大叫，什么也做不了。但是最终，他的脚踝被放出来了。这时，痛苦显得更加难以承受了。他完全不知道该怎么站起来走回农场。

然而伊夫什金意识到，他不需要自己站起来：耶格尔把他拉了起来，让他的手绕过自己的肩膀，他的动作就像是将一名受伤的战友带离战场。

伊夫什金觉得很痛，姿势也很不适，走回农场就像走了一辈子那么久。但是最终，耶格尔把伊夫什金放上了他一贯会坐的那把椅子上。伊夫什金低吼着蜷起身子，他痛得龇牙咧嘴，没注意耶格尔站在那里看了他一会，接着从客厅消失了一小会。回来时，他拿着一块毛巾和一脸盆水：

“办公室锁着，奥托肯定把吗啡放在那儿，”耶格尔边脱下伊夫什金的靴子和袜子边喃喃道。“但是我可以闯进去然后---”伊夫什金痛得咧嘴，他咬紧了牙：

“别给我用吗啡！”他从牙缝里嘶吼出声。耶格尔不解地看着他，然后眯起了眼睛：

“难道你情愿一直硬挨着直到凯蒂回来？”他听上去很困惑，好像伊夫什金疯了一样。伊夫什金想起耶格尔坠河后的重伤，他想是不是那时候耶格尔拒绝了吗啡，而现在是在帮他别走弯路。

伊夫什金也不想硬挨，他只是不信任耶格尔拿着吗啡接近他。他很感激耶格尔那么快就来帮助他，还扶着他跑回了农场---现在耶格尔的脸还是红的，上面满是汗水，还因为跑得快而气喘吁吁的---但是伊夫什金不想要耶格尔在他身边但他…不能保护自己的时候。他们现在在瑞士了，耶格尔已经不再掌握着他的性命了，伊夫什金已经很久没有像眼下这样感到如此毫无还手之力了。

耶格尔将浸水的毛巾按到他受伤的脚踝处给他清理伤口时，伊夫什金痛得龇牙咧嘴，他发出难受的叫声。他感到脆弱又不适，但是耶格尔已经很小心了，而他看上去…真的很担心。伊夫什金想，他可能是担心凯特琳觉得他是故意把伊夫什金推进陷阱里的。

清理完伤口后，耶格尔再一次离开客厅，可能是去找绷带或是纱布。伊夫什金允许自己闭了一会眼睛，咽下又一声呻吟。伊夫什金一直在一片安静中闭着眼睛，但是他听到耶格尔大步走进客厅的那一瞬间，他又睁开了眼。耶格尔拿着另一条毛巾，看上去很烦躁---他似乎没有找到更合适的东西来包扎伤口。耶格尔将毛巾包在他的脚踝上时，尽管他已经惊人的小心了。伊夫什金还是又呻吟了一声，他咬住了自己的舌头。

接着耶格尔轻轻地笑了起来，他看向伊夫什金，看上去很高兴：

“幸好我和你一块去了，不是吗？”

伊夫什金意识到他也被这话逗笑了，他点点头。然而，他没说感谢的话语，耶格尔似乎也不想听这个。他只是在客厅里不停地走来走去，很长一段时间，他们一句话也没说。

伊夫什金处在巨大的痛苦之中，渐渐地这份不适变得难以忍受。他开始在椅子上移动，最终，耶格尔停下了步子，用一种难以言表的严肃神情看向他：

“你想不想躺下？”他问，但伊夫什金拒绝了：他担心如果他移动太多，他就会动到他的脚踝，然后他就会痛得更厉害---而且，如果他真的要起身，他就又需要耶格尔的帮助了，而他想尽可能地避免这种情况。

无论耶格尔看上去多么真诚。

突然，前门开了，伊夫什金转头看到凯特琳走进了门，然后僵在了原地震惊地盯着伊夫什金。伊夫什金用一种奇怪的姿势坐在扶手椅上，脚踝上裹着一块毛巾。伊夫什金注意到她责备地看向耶格尔，于是他赶紧解释了情况。

毕竟，如果她责怪耶格尔的话，这就太不公平了。

\---------------------- 

伊夫什金的肌腱受伤了，但是不是完全伤到。奥托说痊愈需要时间，但是他会好起来的。

伊夫什金挨了很大一剂吗啡来减缓他的痛苦，他模糊地记得，耶格尔把他扶起来抱上阁楼带到床上。慢慢地，他从一片迷雾中醒来，但是那痛苦也再次回来。他觉得自己半清醒半昏睡了好一会。

彻底清醒后，他环顾了一下阁楼，没看到耶格尔。他松了一口气的同时，又有种被丢下的感觉。然后他嘲笑自己，他已经挨过了最差的时候。他觉得很渴，他只需要撑起身体，一条腿跳进浴室去喝水龙头里的水就可以了。

本来他可以一条腿站着的，只要耶格尔别突然出现在门口，手里端着他的晚饭---他端着食物和水走近，这让伊夫什金僵在了床边，有些困惑地等待着，尽管他知道那些都是给他的。

耶格尔把托盘拿给他，接着走回了门口准备向下爬：

“我可以睡楼下，沙发上…这样更方便，”伊夫什金说，他低头盯着他的汤，但是用余光瞥着耶格尔。他看到耶格尔僵住了，抬起了头：

“你在楼上更舒服，”他说。这让伊夫什金翻了个白眼：

“我被困在这儿了…”他嘟囔。他不想大声承认这个，特别是对耶格尔。伊夫什金又一次成为了一名囚犯，因为他不能靠自己离开阁楼---至少在他可以不扯到他受伤的脚踝走路前：

“我会再一次照顾你的！”耶格尔听上去太开心了，伊夫什金不爽。‘再一次’？耶格尔什么时候照顾过他了？但是，伊夫什金没说什么，继续吃饭。

晚些时候，伊夫什金躺在毯子里，他受伤的脚踝下垫着一个枕头。他正责怪自己拒绝了奥托睡前再给他打一针吗啡的建议---但是那时耶格尔正用那么灼热的眼光盯着他，他怎么可能接受？他觉得自己被审视，被研究，被揣度。于是那时他决定，他足够坚强，可以不靠吗啡撑过这个夜晚。伤口得到了精心的照顾和包扎，这就够了。

伊夫什金试图找到一个更舒服的姿势，他允许自己发出了一小声痛呼…但是他没找到。他叹了口气，继续轻轻扭动身体，有时不小心还会动到他的脚踝：每一阵剧痛后他都得猛吸一口气，僵住许久：

“你能停下吗，伊夫什金？”耶格尔隔着大半个房间低吼，惊到了伊夫什金。他转头看向昏暗的房间里耶格尔的轮廓，不管怎么样他都不愿意承认他现在很痛：

“我冷…”他转而抱怨，当他意识到这个借口很烂时已经太晚了。天气已经转暖了，尽管晚上温度仍然不高，但是…也不冷。他看向天花板，听见耶格尔下了床。伊夫什金以为他会再给他拿条毯子。

但是，耶格尔刚坐到他的床边时，他感觉到床垫下沉，接着耶格尔钻进了他的毯子，躺到了他的身边，他紧紧地贴着伊夫什金，占据了半个枕头。伊夫什金立刻僵住了。然后，他慢慢地转头看向耶格尔。在昏暗的光线下，他看见耶格尔的眼睛闭上了，仿佛他真的就准备入睡。

伊夫什金觉得不适，特别不适，尤其是当他开始感觉到耶格尔的呼吸弄得他的脖子痒痒的。伊夫什金不想和耶格尔靠得很紧---特别是那么近。他们之间发生过的那一切…最后一个和伊夫什金这么亲密的人是安雅（然而，他已经记不清她面容的细节了）---在那之后，伊夫什金就一直自己解决欲望，那样就够了。

然而，尽管不适，伊夫什金不得不承认他怀念那种亲近。仅仅就是和什么靠得近近的，感受他们的温暖。而且…耶格尔在他边上，伊夫什金逼迫自己不去管痛意，不要再翻身，慢慢地，他睡着了。

\----------------------

伊夫什金醒来时，耶格尔已经下床了，他背对着伊夫什金正在穿衣服。伊夫什金睡得很沉，但是他没觉得休息得很好，他的脚踝处仍然很痛。他甚至没有尝试移动，没有把毯子拉开来---他觉得很热---发烧那样。他马上意识到他的脚踝又出了问题。

当耶格尔的脸突然凑过来时他被微微地惊到了。耶格尔看他的眼神比往常更加灼灼，他的蓝眼睛盯着伊夫什金的脸庞就像在急切地找什么东西。伊夫什金对自己承认，耶格尔的蓝眼睛好看得惊人，但他不喜欢他渐渐皱起的眉头。

伊夫什金被一个人留在床上躺了几分钟，之后耶格尔带着凯特琳和奥托回来。伊夫什金知道耶格尔一定是注意到他发烧了，他慢慢地用胳膊肘把自己撑起来。奥托拉下他的毯子，解开绷带，揭下纱布，伊夫什金看向他的伤处，他看不出哪里不对劲，但是奥托和凯特琳皱起了眉：

“感染了…”奥托轻声说:

“你打了破伤风疫苗的，对吗？”凯特琳问，但是伊夫什金只是困惑地皱起眉。他看向耶格尔，耶格尔站在他姐妹身后，把手臂往空中甩去，然后翻了一个白眼，好像伊夫什金做了什么特别蠢的事一样。然后，他若有所思地盯着伊夫什金：

“下一次地方议会是什么时候？”他突然问。伊夫什金知道，就看耶格尔脸上的表情，他就没安好心。凯特琳皱起的眉头和回答证明了他的观点：

“你不许去地方议会，克劳斯，”她尖锐地说，同时伸出手指戳向她兄弟的胸膛。“在这儿没什么要你讨论的事。”

“他踩进了一个陷阱，这也可能发生在孩子，或是老人身上！”耶格尔激烈地争辩。伊夫什金揉了揉脸，怀疑耶格尔是不是真的担心---有可能他是说他自己有可能会踩进去。伊夫什金注意到凯特琳双臂抱在胸前，似乎也很怀疑她兄弟是不是真的只想做个热心居民“”

“村子里没人不知道这些陷阱：孩子，老人和动物不许进林子的，”耶格尔瞪大了他的眼睛，他是那么用力以至于伊夫什金觉得他的眼珠都要瞪出来了。“我是怎么也想不到你们两位会进树林采蘑菇！”

伊夫什金噗嗤笑了，考虑到他们俩是怎么来到凯特琳家门前的，还有中间发生的这一切…采蘑菇这事确实让人很难想到，很蠢。但是耶格尔似乎被她的话深深冒犯到了。

他们清理了伊夫什金的伤口，给他用了抗生素。然而，当奥托再一次提出要给他用吗啡时，他又拒绝了。耶格尔仍然看着他，他就是做不到在他面前用吗啡。把他照顾好后，奥托和耶格尔离开了。凯特琳给他带了早饭，陪了他一会，之后她去送孩子们上学然后去办点事。

伊夫什金一个人待了一段时间。凯特琳给他留了一点书，一开始他尝试阅读打发时间。但是那挥之不去的痛苦很分心，他很快就意识到在发烧的状态下要看懂书的内容实在太难了。  
于是，他把书放到一边，闭上了眼睛，睡睡醒醒。

当一块浸湿的毛巾被粗暴地扔到他的额头上时，他被惊醒了。

“我千辛万苦把你带到这儿可不是要看着你死于感染的，伊夫什金，”耶格尔说，他屈身看着伊夫什金。他命令式的语气就和当时他让伊夫什金做靶子一样。伊夫什金咧嘴笑：

“这不是你能决定的，”他平淡地回答，抬头看耶格尔。湿毛巾让他感觉好极了，他再一次闭上眼睛享受这份舒适。

之后的几天里，伊夫什金还是没有好转，但是也没有恶化。凯特琳不时来看他，她告诉他，她不许孩子们上阁楼，不然伊夫什金一刻平静都不会有了。除了凯特琳的日常来访---还有奥托的，伊夫什金唯一的陪伴就是耶格尔了。耶格尔只在早晨离开---伊夫什金确定他是去照顾谷仓里的马儿们---然后之后一整天只会离开去给他俩拿食物。耶格尔的陪伴往往都是无声的，但是伊夫什金很感激他在那儿：原先那种虚弱状态暴露在耶格尔面前的不适感仍然潜伏在他的脑海里，但是更多的，他感到一点安心，知道他不是独自一人。伊夫什金曾觉得，耶格尔和他的家人在一块时，会觉得孤独，格格不入。除非伊夫什金，他与战争唯一的那一点联系，在那儿。伊夫什金揣测，耶格尔喜欢看到他，这让他想起曾经他大权在握的时候。伊夫什金不喜欢做那样的联系，但是，尽管这听起来很荒谬，他也不得不承认，耶格尔的陪伴使他在这异国他乡的时间变得…可以忍受。他仍然想回到他的祖国，但是眼下，他的首要任务就是养好伤。

耶格尔没再睡到伊夫什金的床上了，他们也没有谈过这件事。伊夫什金对这两点很庆幸，尽管他时常想起另一具身体躺在他身边的感受。

\----------------------

当伊夫什金终于退烧后，他开始慢慢地试图移动他的脚踝。很疼，但是他已经不想听奥托的话继续卧床静养了。他厌倦了。

耶格尔帮着他违背医嘱，伊夫什金不该对此感到吃惊的，但是他确实有一点。奥托说完医嘱就离开了。耶格尔立马从他自己的床上跳下来，然后来到伊夫什金的床边，伸出一只手。这这举动看起来很诱人，也很无害。伊夫什金迟疑地拉上了他的手，那一瞬间他立刻就想起他试图救耶格尔不让他落水的时刻。那记忆显得那么久远了。他看到耶格尔冲他笑了，一副很满意的样子，他帮着伊夫什金靠那条颤抖的，变虚弱了的健康的腿站起来。伊夫什金迫切地把另一只脚也挪到地上，他立刻感到一阵剧痛。他知道他应该停下，但是他不想。他犹豫着向前走了一步，靠在耶格尔的身上借力，当重力压在受伤的脚踝上时，他努力咽下一声痛呼---他差点摔倒，但是耶格尔扶住了他。伊夫什金觉得他应该先努力恢复他健康的腿的力量和平衡感。

但是当晚，伊夫什金又陷入痛苦。他怪自己为什么不听奥托的专业意见---还有为什么不要吗啡。他躺在床上不停地移动，弄皱了毯子和床单，床也咯吱作响。他僵硬地仰躺着，伤处用枕头垫着，保持这样的姿势使得他很难找到一个更舒服的躺法。

“伊夫什金！”耶格尔的抱怨声传过来：

“很疼啊！”伊夫什金抱怨回去，当他意识到他大声承认了一个重要秘密时，已经太迟了。没有人---耶格尔肯定不---应该知道他的这个感受。伊夫什金忙着换一个好受点的姿势，他没注意房间里突然沉默了下来。当他感觉到耶格尔躺到他身边，睡进他的毯子里时，他被吓了一大跳。

伊夫什金立刻停住了。他全身都很不适。他不想耶格尔靠得那么近。

耶格尔的嘴唇摩挲着他的脖子，伊夫什金整个人僵住了，那一刹那他甚至屏住了呼吸。伊夫什金意识到他的头脑愣住了，完全不能思考。不适感化为了鸡皮疙瘩，他短暂地忘却了痛苦。但是没有下文了，伊夫什金再一次找回了理性，他动了一下身体，目光锐利地看向耶格尔，他很确定，这家伙会梦游。

然而耶格尔回看着他，那双蓝眼睛又暗又深。伊夫什金仿佛直视了恶魔的眼睛，他马上移开了目光，突然感到很紧张。他所有的感官都变得很警惕，痛苦也被遗忘了。

接着，伊夫什金再一次感受到耶格尔的嘴唇贴上了他的脖子。他觉得这极其具有冒犯性，然而同时又很犹豫，也很温柔。伊夫什金想要把耶格尔推下床---神啊，为什么这家伙还没死啊？？---但是他只是保持不动，做着他最擅长做的事：研究耶格尔。伊夫什金发现了规律：耶格尔的嘴唇会扫过他的脖子，然后停下，然后再一次开始，变得越来越大胆，然而仍旧很温柔。这一切都很错误，然而又不可否认的令人感到舒服。伊夫什金记不得上一次他这样和人亲近了---或者说他记得，他只是不能准确回忆起安雅的脸庞了，还有当时的感觉。这就像永恒以前的事，是上一辈子发生的了。他和其他人那时都命在旦夕，一切都充斥着肾上腺素的感觉，充满激情，又充满希望…然而现在，唯一有危险的就是他的理智，没什么别的大不了的了。

伊夫什金承认他很孤独，这也是为什么他没有推开耶格尔。他承认他渴望被撩拨时那微小的暖流，他渴望另一个人身体的温度。他的一部分大声地告诉他这一切都是那么错误，谁知道耶格尔在玩什么游戏呢？伊夫什金想，耶格尔也许是因为一些和战争完全无关的理由感到寂寞，那些理由和伊夫什金的都不一样。

耶格尔用一边的胳膊把自己撑起来，他向伊夫什金倾去，一只手用力地按在他的胸膛上，这让伊夫什金惊呼出声。他瞪大眼睛看着耶格尔，但是耶格尔什么也没说---他只是缓缓地凑上来，吻上伊夫什金的嘴唇，那吻既踟蹰，又温柔。

伊夫什金甚至不敢呼吸，他再一次完全失去了思考的能力。原本他会闭上眼睛享受唇上愉悦的触感，但那前提是，吻他的人不是耶格尔。伊夫什金绝望地想知道这名德国人想要的是什么，还有这是什么新的游戏。他胸膛上的那只手没动，但是耶格尔的吻变得更坚决了。没有侵略性---暂时没有，伊夫什金皱着眉想。

伊夫什金仍然没有动，也没有把耶格尔推开。那股不适感渐渐消退了，取而代之的是他对这种亲密接触的渴望感，他已经太久没有体会过了。他并没有多喜爱耶格尔，但是他喜欢耶格尔正在做的事。

接着，按在他胸上的手握紧了，用力地拽着他的睡衣。耶格尔侧头加深了这个吻。他吮咬着伊夫什金的嘴唇，显得没有什么经验，但是很大胆。伊夫什金吸气，他颤抖着闭上双眼，他终于知道耶格尔想要什么了：控制。

伊夫什金很想大笑，因为对于耶格尔而言，一切都和控制有关：耶格尔曾经是看守，将伊夫什金的性命握在他的手中；然后他被伊夫什金摆了一道，被打败了；接着他又重新夺回了控制权。眼下，尽管现状把那控制权夺走了，但是伊夫什金清楚地意识到，耶格尔又想重新获得它。伊夫什金感到很有趣，他哼了一声，觉得耶格尔太天真了。就因为他现在暂时被痛苦削弱，他就会投降，让耶格尔重新获得他想要的？这已经是他们俩的传统了，伊夫什金不会的。他想要再摆耶格尔一道，再打败他一次，然后最终成为拥有控制权的那一个。

伊夫什金环住了耶格尔将他向下拉，贴得更近，然后将舌头伸进他的嘴唇。这使得耶格尔惊讶地吸气，伊夫什金边吻他边微笑。他差点忘了，耶格尔的游戏充满肾上腺素，充满激情，又充满期望。伊夫什金不再感到不适，也感受不到痛苦。他忙着进行另一种较量，这种较量需要精妙的操作，瞄准目标，以及对时机的把控，就像坦克战一样。伊夫什金觉得耶格尔是个好对手，当耶格尔的手缓缓缠上他的脖子，试图夺回主动权时，他差点又落了下风。

但是伊夫什金不想再做阶下囚。这一次，他要赢。他想抓住一个犯人。他的一只手向下游走，溜进了耶格尔的内裤。

耶格尔立马僵住了，他打断了那个吻，睁大眼睛盯着伊夫什金。他的脸很红，上面写满了惊讶。伊夫什金只是冲他咧嘴笑笑就将他抱得更紧了，他的手感受着他性器的长度。

“我好想又找到了没人看守的弹药，”伊夫什金慢慢地说。这让他得到一个邪恶的笑，露出了很多牙齿的那种。耶格尔的眼神是捕猎者的眼神。伊夫什金知道耶格尔会再次尝试占据上风：他一直这样，即使他的方式恨不寻常---也很致命---比如和一辆坦克一起坠河。于是，伊夫什金开始缓缓抽动，耶格尔最终把脸埋进了他的脖子里。然而，伊夫什金知道他还没有获得胜利：耶格尔肯定还在计划着什么。他继续撸动着。

很快，伊夫什金就感觉到耶格尔也握着他的性器并且开始抚慰它，他抽动得很快。当耶格尔空着的那只手扯上他的头发，将他的头向后拉的时候，伊夫什金不禁惊讶地，但是克制地抽了一口气。耶格尔的嘴唇又一次贴上他的，索取又占有。但是无论这感觉有多好，伊夫什金都不会让耶格尔赢得这么容易。他加快了手上的速度，另一只胳膊将耶格尔拉得更近，他拉了一把耶格尔的头发，试图将他的头拉到一边，这样他就可以吻上他的脖子。

但是耶格尔料到了他的想法，他在伊夫什金的嘴角边又吸又咬，沿着他的下颚，一路到他的脖子，留下一串饥渴的吻。伊夫什金仍然拉着耶格尔的头发，但是内心深处他知道，这已经没有用了---伊夫什金感受到全身都是暖流，腹部渐渐紧张起来，这感觉让他想要变得脆弱，变得服从。但是，他还是继续撸动着耶格尔的性器，希望他能在耶格尔解决他之前先把耶格尔解决了。就像他们俩的坦克狭路相逢时那样。  
然而这一夜，耶格尔赢了。伊夫什金输得有尊严，在他的背部拉直的那一刹那，他眼下一声呻吟。但是当耶格尔终于释放时，他咬上了伊夫什金的肩膀，伊夫什金闷哼出声。

之后的宁静不出所料，正如一场战斗之后一样。伊夫什金气喘吁吁，满身是汗，但是他感到一阵愉悦的麻木。他不想念那些气味，汽油，火药，燃烧的金属，烧糊的血肉…战场上会有的典型味道。他终于不再伤痕累累，没有血液从耳朵里流出来。他微微侧头去看耶格尔。他正趴着，占据了伊夫什金的半个枕头，好像准备睡在这儿。

伊夫什金承认，如果耶格尔想留下，那他不会阻止他。他再一次看向天花板，觉得身体很重---然而同时又很轻盈，很舒适。他忘记了痛苦，他本来会换个姿势，扯到脚踝，前提是他没有那么…疲倦。他闭上了眼睛，没过多久就睡着了。

\-----------------------

伊夫什金醒来时觉得有人正看着他---尽管他的眼睛还没有睁开，他的意识也一片空白，但是他还是知道那个人是谁。他躺在枕头上转头，睁开了眼睛，看到那一双蓝得惊人的眼睛正直直地凝视着他。耶格尔对伊夫什金勾了勾嘴角，伊夫什金翻了个白眼看向天花板。他还是觉得自己是一个很有风度的输家。

他用余光扫到耶格尔从床上翻下来站好，他的头发和睡衣都很乱。接着他听见对方走进浴室，开始往浴缸里放水，然后他走回来：

“我们得快点，赶在我姐妹上来之前，”耶格尔说。伊夫什金对他皱了皱脸---他知道。他们得清理掉…战斗痕迹。他转成坐姿，把腿摔下床。他的脚踝抽痛了一阵，他不觉得他应该继续滥用自己的脚踝。于是，他等着耶格尔先去把那扇小圆窗打开，然后走回他身边，向他伸出一只手。伊夫什金接受了这只手。

最近，伊夫什金的洗澡仅仅包括用一块毛巾擦身体---即使发烧那段时间他也倔强地自己干这活。只有在一天前他在耶格尔的帮助下去浴室刮了脸。所以，好好洗个澡这个想法让他很愉快，即使这意味着和耶格尔共用一个浴缸：倒不是他们已经说好了，但是伊夫什金就是知道会这样。

小小的浴室对他们两个人而言有点束手束脚。耶格尔帮伊夫什金坐在了浴缸边上，然后他们开始沉默地脱衣服。伊夫什金不太确定他应不应该让受伤的脚踝进水，他盯着伤处看了一会，模糊地意识到耶格尔已经进浴缸了。他决定，他已经不听奥托的话开始下地走动了，他最好还是让伤口缝线保持干燥吧。

耶格尔从背后将他抱住，这让他小小的惊了一下。然后他放松了一点，靠在耶格尔的胸膛上，让耶格尔把他拉进浴缸，给他们俩调整位置。伊夫什金没让受伤的脚踝进水，他让它靠在浴缸边上。他坐在耶格尔折起的腿中间，靠在他的胸口上。热水让他满意地叹息，然后他允许自己出一会神，单纯的享受暖意以及和耶格尔身体的贴近，这已经从不适变为…可以接受了：

“战场还战俘营里得来的？”耶格尔轻轻触碰着伊夫什金背上，肩上的一切伤疤，好奇地问：

“都有，”他回答道。耶格尔哼了一声：

“你从哪儿找到弹药的，伊夫什金？”对于这个问题，伊夫什金大笑，他回头给了耶格尔一个嘲讽的微笑：

“就在坦克里。我让我的队员把它们藏在尸体中间，”他解释。他看到耶格尔点点头，然后因为德国人当时那么不小心而皱起了脸。耶格尔又抚摸了伊夫什金的一些伤口，然后伸手去拿肥皂。但是伊夫什金快速地把它偷了过来。

往身上抹肥皂，冲干净自己，这些对伊夫什金都不难---真正的问题出现在他们要从浴缸里出去时。耶格尔对这情况笑出了声，伊夫什金估计他是真的被逗乐了。不过也确实，挺好笑的，毕竟在敌人的炮火中烧掉坦克照理说比从浴缸里出来要难多了---于此，伊夫什金也笑了，当耶格尔伸出一只手按在他背上时，他顺势前倾。他听到耶格尔在他身后站起来，他微微侧头，看着耶格尔跨出浴缸，身上还在滴水，头发湿漉漉得贴在头上。就好像他从水里浮现起来时那样，那一次他本来应该死去。

他审视着耶格尔的身体，好像在审视另一种型号的坦克。他的目光在耶格尔健美的身体上游移。他注意到一个小小的黑色纹身，是很夸张繁复的字体，德国人好像很喜欢这一类字体。纹身在耶格尔的左边胳膊内侧，接近胳肢窝：

“那是什么？”他边指纹身边问：

“我的血型。”

伊夫什金点点头，又看了耶格尔一眼，然后让他帮自己站起来。但是耶格尔因为能把伊夫什金拎起来并帮助他走出浴缸而看上去肉眼可见的愉快，伊夫什金皱起了眉。他估计耶格尔这个人，既不是一个风度翩翩的输家，也不是一个风度翩翩的赢家。他估摸着他得想办法处理这事。于是当他终于靠着一条健康的腿站在耶格尔面前时，他伸出一只手，一一抚摸过耶格尔脸上的伤疤：

“所以，这些是我干的…”他说。耶格尔点点头，嘴角有一点小小的笑意。接着伊夫什金倾身向前吻上耶格尔的嘴唇。耶格尔惊讶地哼了一声，伊夫什金想出其不意的战术奏效了---然后他也愉悦地哼哼，因为他成功将耶格尔引进了陷阱。他感觉到耶格尔站得更近了，将他环绕在臂弯里。伊夫什金甚至让耶格尔来控制这个吻，他允许他在他的脖子，下巴上落下许多个亲吻，他还允许他咬他的耳垂。

然后，伊夫什金做了最后的总攻：

“别，凯特琳随时会上来，”他在耶格尔耳边低语，得逞地对着耶格尔笑。耶格尔已经被挑起了欲望，此时他立刻僵住了，将自己拉离伊夫什金。伊夫什金看着他，觉得真的很好笑。耶格尔看上去就像一个手里拿着一份礼物的小孩子，然后来了一个人在他能拆开礼物之前就把这礼物夺走了。

\-----------------------------------------  
晚些时候，伊夫什金坐在门前的台阶上。他的脚踝有些抽痛---耶格尔帮他坐下的，尽管凯特琳抱怨他还没有恢复到可以这样四处走动的地步。坐在桌边吃早饭的感觉很好，而且想到孩子们从学校回来看到他会很惊喜，伊夫什金不禁微笑起来。

但是阳光落在脸上的感觉是最好的。伊夫什金闭上了眼，静静地坐了好一会---甚至听到马蹄声接近的时候他仍然闭着眼。接着有人在他面前停了下来，坐到了他的身边，留下一匹大马挡住了阳光。伊夫什金叹了口气，睁开一只眼睛看到耶格尔在他的身边，手里拉着小霉的缰绳：

“地方议会今天召开，”耶格尔若无其事地说。伊夫什金皱眉。“奥托告诉我的。”

“奥托怕你…”对于这个指控，耶格尔只是愉快地笑了。那是他疯狂的笑容中的一种。伊夫什金哼了一声。“凯特琳不会高兴的。”

对于这个，耶格尔只是耸耸肩。伊夫什金看了他一会，仔细地看着这个人的面容，感觉突然之间，他开始慢慢地了解耶格尔了。这个德国人是一个多么令人着迷的存在啊：

“我不想你去，”伊夫什金说，不再看耶格尔，而把视线落在那匹阻挡了他的视线和阳光的马身上。他是真的不想耶格尔去，因为他知道，耶格尔会带去灾难，使自己陷入麻烦，然后导致凯特琳和奥托也因为他陷入麻烦。伊夫什金觉得，耶格尔在明白他已经不是一名上校，不再对所有人发号施令，一切不再都要满足他的想法之前，还不能被放进社会。伊夫什金怀疑凯特琳能不能剥去耶格尔战争的那一面---事实上，伊夫什金也怀疑自己能不能做到这一点，因为他，也还仍然还是透过坦克的目镜在看着这个世界。

不过，伊夫什金知道自己仍然是他们两个中更理智的那个。也许一辈子只上过一次前线也有它的好处罢。

再说，他得赢回优势，弥补昨晚的小败仗。他闭上眼睛：

“我想要你留下。”

沉默了一会，然后伊夫什金感觉到耶格尔站了起来。马蹄声接着响起，阳光再一次吻上他的脸庞。伊夫什金睁开眼睛，看着耶格尔骑着马往牧场走。

那晚，伊夫什金换睡衣时，耶格尔似乎更愿意站着，咬着他的烟斗，同时透过那扇小圆窗看向外面，而不是双床睡觉。伊夫什金哼了一声，他在心里和自己打赌：他躺下睡觉的那一刹那，耶格尔会来他身边。伊夫什金也不知道为什么，仅仅是直觉---但他已经学会相信自己的直觉。

伊夫什金仰面躺下，在毯子下舒展开来。他的脚踝仍然疼痛，但是已经比昨晚好了很多。伊夫什金闭上眼睛，但是感官仍然很敏锐。他能听见耶格尔吸烟斗的声音，窗外有一只猫头鹰，远处有狗叫，耶格尔离开床边走进浴室，水声，然后耶格尔又开始走动。伊夫什金不想承认，但是他觉得耶格尔上床前的时间似乎格外长---这个人就和上了发条一样：夜晚他上床睡觉，早晨醒来下床，每天都在同一个时间。  
伊夫什金觉得眼下的延迟格外令人不舒服。他甚至觉得自己算错了一切，对于耶格尔昨晚的行为做了完全不对的判断，但是他听见耶格尔走向他，感受到他钻进毯子，推动了一下伊夫什金让他们俩都能在床上好好躺着。

当伊夫什金感受到耶格尔占据了半个枕头，呼吸扑上他的脖子，他知道这一轮是他赢了。

\----------------------

之后的几个晚上，伊夫什金意识到，胜利不一定取决于谁先让谁释放，而是取决于谁先走向谁。就像发条机器，耶格尔总是在伊夫什金之后钻进被窝---有时他们只是共眠，有时他们取悦彼此。

直到一天晚上，伊夫什金躺在他那一半床垫上，用余光看着耶格尔换睡衣…然后皱眉，耶格尔睡上了自己的床。伊夫什金静静地等了一会，但是显然，耶格尔不会过来了。伊夫什金爬下了床，单腿跳向耶格尔的床，然后很不优雅地砸上去---然而，耶格尔没有抱怨：他只是赶快给伊夫什金腾了地方，然后转过来面向他，一只手臂环住了他。

那一刹那，伊夫什金知道他坠入了陷阱，那一夜的胜利属于耶格尔，因为是伊夫什金去找的他。伊夫什金躺在耶格尔的臂弯里，心里暗暗计划着报复。

清晨时分，他进行了他的计划。他迎着阁楼里的愈发明亮的光线醒来。他意识到他比耶格尔早醒了几分钟，但是这个优势正是他想要的。他满意地笑着，倾身向前，轻柔地吻了一下耶格尔的嘴唇，然后是再一下，再一下，知道耶格尔哼哼着醒来，懒懒地睁开一只眼睛。既然耶格尔已经彻底醒来，伊夫什金吻他吻得更深了，他吮吸着他的嘴唇，用舌头分开它们。耶格尔低声哼着，既满足，又很明显得不知道他想干什么。伊夫什金几乎要因为耶格尔可以多天真而笑出声来。几乎是一辈子以前的一个画面出现在伊夫什金的脑海里：他，耶格尔，安雅一同坐在桌边，耶格尔那么努力地试图和伊夫什金破冰。他流利地讲述着军事战术，所以伊夫什金怀疑他是不是真的醉了。他记得他被安雅吸引住了，可是如今，他已经记不起她面容的细节了，声音也一样。

伊夫什金边亲吻耶格尔边爬到他的伸长，他祝贺自己找到了耶格尔最大的弱点：过度自信。他意识到，一旦耶格尔觉得事情进行得顺利，他就会倾向信任并顺其自然。伊夫什金毫不怀疑，当初如果他好好地做靶子并且成功活了下来的话，耶格尔一定会给他很多奖赏。他也毫不怀疑，就在眼下，耶格尔那么深信不疑，伊夫什金会给他带来奇迹，仅仅就是因为他想取悦他。

而这…伊夫什金也不介意去做。这感觉对他们而言都很不错。他仅仅是想提醒耶格尔，控制权是一件很脆弱的东西，而痛苦也不意味着无力。伊夫什金加深了那个吻，他和耶格尔十指相扣，他把耶格尔的手拉过了他的头，然后用一只手按住了耶格尔的手腕，用另一只解开了他的睡衣。耶格尔满足地喟叹。伊夫什金结束了这个吻，然后去啄耶格尔的锁骨，一下一下，非常无辜。

然后，行云流水地，伊夫什金如羽毛般地轻触耶格尔脸上的伤疤，翻滚到一边，用那条健康的腿站起来，得意地冲着耶格尔笑了。此时他看上去困惑，迷茫，又被冒犯到了：  
“好好奇今天早饭吃什么！”伊夫什金欢快地说，然后跳进了浴室。

伊夫什金觉得很好笑，耶格尔之后的一天里似乎都在赌气噘嘴---他仍然帮助伊夫什金在农场里走动，但是他不和他说话。而且每次他看向伊夫什金眼里都是满满的不赞同。然而晚上，伊夫什金躺下后他还是钻进了他的被窝里：

“还是一如往常的爱找麻烦，尼古拉…”耶格尔在伊夫什金耳边低声说：

“你也很麻烦啊…”伊夫什金若无其事地回答，然后微笑了---几乎怀着爱意了---他想起耶格尔曾经因为他们名字的相似而那么兴奋。伊夫什金也不知道，该说他傻，还是幼稚。“你已经有段时间没有这么叫我了。”

耶格尔什么都没说，只是将脑袋埋进了伊夫什金的颈窝里，然后伸出一只手臂环住他。伊夫什金沉思地皱眉，他在想耶格尔在玩什么新计谋。因为耶格尔没有试图得到他早上没得到的。伊夫什金想，是不是有时候，耶格尔做的一切都是出于纯粹的没有计划的需求。是不是耶格尔真的感到很寂寞，仅仅是想要一些陪伴，而不是试图获得控制权。伊夫什金很愿意这样想，但是他清楚地知道，如果和耶格尔有关，表象就有很强的欺骗性。那风暴般的狂乱气场也常常出现在耶格尔那双犀利的蓝眼睛里。

第二天早上，伊夫什金醒来时，耶格尔已经醒了，正沉思状地盯着天花板。伊夫什金马上猜测耶格尔在盘算着什么新计划，这么想着，他翻了个白眼。但是，他还是爬到了耶格尔身上去吻他，然后马上就看到了一双怀疑地眯起来的眼睛。伊夫什金嘲笑道：

“别噘嘴了，克劳斯，”然后耶格尔的表情软了下来。

\----------------------

他们下楼吃早饭时，奥托和孩子们已经走了。凯特琳正在准备午饭的食材，当他们走进厨房时，她不赞同地看向他们：

“克劳斯，马儿每天都要在同样的时间吃东西，”她责备道。耶格尔帮助他坐下，然后伸出指责的手指指向伊夫什金，对此伊夫什金毫不吃惊。凯特琳没理他，但是也给了伊夫什金一个生气的眼神。“而你，尼古拉，你还不该下床。”

对此，伊夫什金向耶格尔伸出指责的手指。必须要打平手才行。

没管桌上的早饭，耶格尔走向他的姐妹拥抱她，但是凯特琳挪开了。伊夫什金好奇地看着他们，他知道耶格尔一定计划着什么很过分的事所以他必须先讨好凯特琳；伊夫什金也知道，凯特琳一清二楚：

“我想我可以带着孩子们去吃冰激凌，等他们放学之后，”耶格尔无辜地解释，跟着凯特琳在厨房里走来走去，直到她将一本厚厚的菜谱捅向他的胸口，这使得他没喘上一口气：

“你不许带我孩子去任何地方，”凯特琳冷冷地回答，然后回到料理台，她在那里放了一些食材了。然后她似乎忙着整理这些东西。

耶格尔明显很失望。他很快就把早饭吃完，然后从后门离开了厨房，留下伊夫什金和凯特琳两人。伊夫什金并不责怪凯特琳，他能理解她的担忧---耶格尔脸上的伤很快就会出卖他的身份，但是他更知道自由的重要性：

“他带他们进城怎么样？”伊夫什金问。“我们去那里的时候人们也盯着他看了…但是他们什么也没说。”

“别那么天真，尼古拉…”凯特琳说，显然还在生气。“和克劳斯有关时，事情并不总是表面上那样。不再是了。他并不是想带他侄子去吃冰激凌，他只是想把他自己那些愚蠢的理念灌输进他们的脑袋里。”

“相信我，我比你有更多理由怀疑他…”伊夫什金很确定，耶格尔真的只是想和他的侄子们出去玩，他显然很爱他们。然而，伊夫什金也知道凯特琳是对的。

无论耶格尔显得多么友好，无害，有魅力，伊夫什金都必须牢牢记住耶格尔本可以毁掉他---他既有那能力，也足够大胆。

之后的一整天，伊夫什金都在想，对于他们而言，桥下到底还会不会有水。

\----------------------

他们又继续玩了几天他们的游戏。一开始伊夫什金觉得自己获胜了，因为耶格尔每晚都会主动上他的床，但他也开始怀疑耶格尔到底在谋划着什么。他没有提起这话题，而是想着怎么保持优势---他总结到，改变策略可以杀耶格尔一个措手不及。

那晚，耶格尔躺到了他的身边，脸上有神秘的笑容。他开始解开伊夫什金睡衣的扣子，伊夫什金决定采取行动。他转身背对着耶格尔：

“不要，”他说。僵了一会后，耶格尔妥协了。

之后的整整一周，伊夫什金都不让耶格尔做任何事，直到有一天耶格尔睡回了自己的床。然而这次伊夫什金不会再掉进陷阱了，他想这新策略会持续多久---以及谁会先投降。

耶格尔仍然帮着伊夫什金走动，但是他们无声地达成共识，不和彼此说话。然而一个晚上，凯特琳决定给伊夫什金一副拐杖，这很合理，因为伊夫什金想要自如地走动。有了拐杖他就不需要依靠耶格尔了。

而且，因为伊夫什金可以仅靠他的手臂和健康的那条腿上下阁楼的梯子，很快耶格尔都不再触碰他来帮助他了。

伊夫什金的战略后退持续了几周，他好奇地注意到，他并不想念耶格尔，但他确实觉得一些令人舒适的东西缺失了。满足一份无常，一份令人羞耻的欲望：他喜欢触摸耶格尔脸上的伤痕，在耶格尔半睁着眼睛盯着他时划过对方上唇锋利的弧度，他也喜欢耶格尔拉着他的头发，啃咬他的耳朵和脖子。他好奇耶格尔是不是也感受到了这种缺失，但是耶格尔尽可能地避免和他单独相处，而伊夫什金也倔强地不在夜间偷偷看他，他害怕这会瓦解他自己的意志。

然而，如果伊夫什金说他不想耶格尔先投降，那他就是在说谎。毕竟是耶格尔开始的这一切。从最开始，去莫斯科的路上就是。

\------------------------

连接客厅和楼梯的走廊上有一个很大的橱柜，上面镶着一面镜子。通往厨房的门就在走廊的中间，橱柜在入口的正边上。伊夫什金走近时，他听见凯特琳和耶格尔在争执。这使得他停下步子，他想他们没有听见他的拐杖接触木地板的声音。伊夫什金想了一会眼下最好的选择是什么：转身给他们空间，还是走近厨房然后顺理成章地结束他们的争执。

但是伊夫什金注意到他可以通过镜子看见他们，而显然他们看不见他。他站在那里，饶有兴致地看着凯特琳在耶格尔面前愤怒地走着。耶格尔坐在桌边，背对着门，伊夫什金看不见他的脸。他的背弓着，不时伸手揉一下头发，像是为什么事紧张：

“---所以发生了什么？”伊夫什金听见。他看到凯特琳终于停在了耶格尔身边，双手僵硬地交叉在胸前。一阵烟雾升起，伊夫什金知道耶格尔拿着他的烟斗：

“什么也没发生，”他听见耶格尔低声说，语气冲得很不寻常。伊夫什金确定耶格尔从来没有那样对他说过话。

“别对我说谎，克劳斯，”凯特琳威胁地伸出一根手指指着耶格尔。“我能感觉到。”

“现在我们又有那个神奇的心电感应了？”耶格尔嘲讽。伊夫什金想他是不是喝醉了，但是之后他觉得不太可能---耶格尔像是那种安静的，沉思的醉鬼，不是具有攻击性的那种。他很可能是因为什么事特别烦躁。伊夫什金的本能使他感到紧张：

“克劳斯，我是一名结了婚的女人。我知道事情，”凯特琳强硬地说。她挥手拍散耶格尔的烟斗里涌出的烟雾。“而且我是负责洗衣服的那个，记得吗？”

伊夫什金的脸皱了起来，他在一身衣服里抖了一下，他睁大眼睛盯着镜子。倒影里的耶格尔马上僵直了背然后站了起来。有一瞬间，他担心耶格尔要攻击他的姐妹了。但是他只是站在那里，烟斗被扔在桌上：

“这次你又让自己陷进什么里了？？”凯特琳又严肃地问。“村子里有女人，她们---”

伊夫什金继续瞪圆了眼睛看着耶格尔一把抓起桌上的烟斗，远离他姐妹几步;

“我不想要那样！”他嘟囔道，转身离开，面朝着门。伊夫什金试图和墙融为一体，突然担心耶格尔会透过镜子看到他，尽管他知道，根据耶格尔站的位置，这是不可能的。

伊夫什金继续看着耶格尔和凯特琳沉默了一会，他继续不能呼吸。镜子里，他看不见耶格尔脸部的细节，但他可以想象他是怎么咬紧牙关，紧紧地咬着烟斗，随着他每一次下颚用力他脸上的伤疤就会上下移动，他的前额会有一道深深的皱纹，他的眼神就像锋利的匕首，他的鼻翼是张开的。

他如此关注着耶格尔的脸庞以至于他几乎没有注意凯特琳的神情软了下来，她犹豫地走向她的兄弟：

“这就是你为什么把他带来吗？”这个问题让伊夫什金又一次想，也许耶格尔根本就不是个懦夫---把伊夫什金从牢房里带出来放进一辆坦克里，这很大胆；再一次抓到伊夫什金后让他活着，然后和他一起逃跑，这很傻。而要开始和伊夫什金的这场游戏，一定用掉了耶格尔所有的天真和信心。

但是耶格尔没有回答。他大步走向了门。

伊夫什金换上了最无辜的表情，他立刻走向厨房，用拐杖发出尽可能响的声音。耶格尔冲出来他走进去的时候，他俩差点撞上彼此。但是他保持住了平衡，走向了桌子，好像他刚刚才来。然而，伊夫什金觉得看向凯特琳的眼睛变得很困难。他和她打了招呼，但是眼神停留在桌上。他的早饭已经在桌子上了，他坐在了耶格尔之前占据的椅子上。伊夫什金不知道凯特琳会不会提起她和耶格尔的争执，也不知道自己该不该让她知道他一直在听。事实上，瞒着凯特琳和耶格尔两人似乎突然失去了意义…甚至有些愤世嫉俗。伊夫什金觉得，一个反抗的人可能会显得很愤世嫉俗，但是这两者其实截然不同。他很快想起他和耶格尔战时的所有交锋，没有任何一刻，耶格尔表现出愤世嫉俗来---他灼灼的目光中总是有一些非常真诚的东西。

伊夫什金低头盯着盘子里的面包和奶酪，然后终于抬头看向凯特琳，她似乎正忙着在橱柜里的一堆平底锅中找到特定的一个：

“我不确定耶格尔是不是真的那样想,”他安静地说。凯特琳回头看他，神情难以捉摸。“我们有追逐和伏击的历史。他很厉害。”

凯特琳给了他一个虚弱的微笑，伊夫什金意识到她不是无可挽回地生着他们的气：

“你知道‘耶格尔’意味着‘猎人’…（9）”她说，伊夫什金点头。这确实很有意思，他们生命里的一切---包括名字---是怎么使他们纠缠在一起的。

伊夫什金不知道他还会不会再见到他的母亲。他想，哪怕只是一次，只是很短暂的一会。但是他知道，无论他是否留下，凯特琳都会是他生命里很重要的存在。他也知道，凯特琳也是耶格尔生命里很重要的存在。而耶格尔，对伊夫什金来说很重要：

“耶格尔有没有告诉过你他脸上的伤是怎么来的？”伊夫什金问。凯特琳摇摇头。

于是伊夫什金告诉了她他们故事的一个梗概。

\-----------------------  
伊夫什金第二次知道耶格尔计划的秘密细节了：如果不是安雅告诉他，耶格尔在训练场周围埋了地雷，他就不会改变逃跑路线冲向大门，那他的坦克估计就会踩上其中一个；如果伊夫什金早上没有听到兄妹俩的谈话，他就会傻傻地等着伏击一个已经不再准备按常理出牌的敌人。

但是战争的妙处就在于它充满了惊喜。伊夫什金在干草堆里都能等上好几个小时，等到夜晚降临对他而言不是问题。

耶格尔爬上阁楼之后一会他也上去了。他看到耶格尔在换睡衣，并把脱下的衣服有条不紊地折好。伊夫什金将拐杖放在门边，单脚跳向床：

“你什么时候去苏黎世，克劳斯？”他问，将声音和表情维持成非常平淡的状态。他回头看耶格尔，抓到他也在回头看他：

“你需要赶去莫斯科的火车？”耶格尔回问，继而把注意力转回叠衣服上。伊夫什金继续看着他，被逗乐了：

“有一天，也许吧，”他说，并在听到耶格尔的动作慢下来后挑起了眉。“但是因为你之前陪我去了城里，我想要报答你而已。”

耶格尔再一次回头，眯着眼睛盯着伊夫什金。伊夫什金允许自己笑出了最得意的样子，就像他拥有最佳射击角度时那样：

“而且也许我们应该自己洗衣服…”最后一击，伊夫什金骄傲地看着它如预期那样击中了目标。

耶格尔瞪大了眼睛，转身面向他。有一瞬间，他脸上的神情就像他们决斗结束后一样可恶---伊夫什金都能点出血迹该在哪儿。然后他的神情变了，变成那个兴奋又愉快的微笑，正如他告诉伊夫什金他们拥有相似的名字时那样。

伊夫什金边翻白眼边转身背对耶格尔，他开始脱衣服。他听到耶格尔走过来，然后感受到他的呼吸和嘴唇落到了他的脖子后面。耶格尔的手伸进了他的衣服里：

“总有一天，我会抓住你的，科里亚,”耶格尔对着伊夫什金的耳朵低语。“那时我会把你的坦克一块一块毁掉…”

伊夫什金哼了一声，闭上了眼睛：

“而我会把你推下去，克劳斯。我会看着你坠落。”

1\. 原文为俄语  
2\. 军人身份确认牌，又俗称“狗牌”  
3\. 第二次世界大战期间纳粹德国空军轰炸机  
4\. 一类作用于中枢神经系统的镇静剂  
5\. 马的种类  
6\. 马的种类  
7\. 原文为德语  
8\. 苏联在斯大林时代的主要政治警察机构  
9\. 耶格尔的姓氏Jäger在德语中意为猎人


End file.
